When The Future Sees The Past
by Suicune Of Johto
Summary: Year 2804, Original Eve Probe Directive: Find a Plant, New Directive: Bring smart mouthed human from the year 2014 to the Axiom along with a hot tempered bird robot. Well, this is obviously going turn the Axiom on its head in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is Suicune sending out her thanks for giving her story a chance. Well, just a few points I want to make before you get started. I've altered Earth's appearance in the year 2105, making it still green and living at that point and then it dies before the year 2110. Operation Clean Up and Recolonize are basically the same thing in the movie however I have created some differences that will be discussed though out the story, so keep that in mind as you read. Also, Wall-E will be in this story however keep in mind this story will start in 2804, a whole year before Eve is supposed to meet Wall-E for the first time and this is not a Eve/Wall-E story, she will end up with Auto at some point. Well, I hope you enjoy my writing and please feel free to be a constructive critic, as the words, "It sucks" or "I hate it" have never really helped anyone. **

**.**

**.**

**In the Beginning **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Earth is becoming a barren place, discarded in a similar fashion as the trash that litters its surface. Earth's population of over two hundred billion people that once called this planet home have fled somewhere beyond the sky leaving Buy and Large Corporations to fix everything with Operation Clean Up. It was a good idea, most believed, to live in the lap of luxury while their so called government cleaned up the mess they created. No one could have guessed the true extent of the damage to come.

The protective ozone layer that had once kept the sun's damaging rays at bay had all but dissipated two years into Shelby Forthright's Operation Clean Up from the toxins released by the remaining mountains of unprocessed trash. Special alarms all over the planet where set off as a result warning that high temperatures and toxicity levels were becoming too hazardous for most life, causing Operation Ark to come into effect much to the horror of the BNL environmental scientist that were charged with the care all of Earth's living organisms. It was time to evacuate planet's animal occupants.

With Operation Ark coming into effect, many people became fearful that Operation Recolonize the top secret task hidden behind the mask of the public friendly Operation Clean Up was in serious danger of failing. How would it be possible for human's to return in three years if animals couldn't inhabit the Earth now? Things started to look dire for Buy and Large Corporations as they watched their animal friendly Ark fleet launch, setting course for the outer reaches of solar system. These ships would remain there, just on the other side of Pluto's orbit waiting for the first Luxury Starliner to return to Earth before returning themselves.

Shelby Forthright, feeling extreme pressure from his many worried officials do to the sudden launch of Ark decided to put all of the Wall-E units into overdrive, working them harder, longer, and faster than ever before. It seemed like the best logical choice at the time, to make the robots work faster so that the trash gets disposed of quicker which in turn would bring the toxin levels back down to normal putting Operation Recolonize back on track while easing fears. He even created a video with some close friends to lighten the mood, where Shelby Forthright recorded a false message ordering directive A-113 to be put into effect. He's bad acting skills sent many who knew him into fits of laughter until new problems arose.

With all of the Wall-E units working in overdrive they started to break down more frequently, needing service continuously causing a sudden shortage of parts that would put many of the units out of work for longer periods of time. It was an unforeseen problem that would soon turn disastrous, putting Operation Recolonize on the line yet again as toxin levels skyrocketed braking previous records set when Operation Ark went into effect.

In a last ditch effort, Shelby did the last thing he could do which was to slow the Wall-E units back down to their normal momentum bringing trash cube production to a sluggish rate a best. The toxic levels, as a result, would continue to rise without signs of slowing down, forcing all BNL personal stationed on Earth to watch their beloved planet perish.

The once beautiful forests that had been so carefully preserved for generations had started to wither and die creating large endless wastelands of nothingness. None of the animals chosen to be left behind by Operation Ark could live here any longer as the toxins of the trash became too much, smothering the life out of them. The whole ecosystem of the land would be completely devastated beyond repair within a year.

The oceans had fared slightly better as it could still support life although not by much. All of the gorgeous life giving reefs became bleached, killing all of the fish and coral living there making food much harder to find for its many predators. Starvation became emanate for most although some creatures did find some relief in the deep abyss as it was the only place relatively unaffected by human negligence. The marine mammals naturally, like their land brethren, had perished quickly from the toxic air they were forced to breathe when they surfaced.

Shelby Forthright was devastated, blaming himself for this monstrosity. If he hadn't been so focused on his financial empire than his planet would never have suffered like this. It seemed so funny to him now, that the old saying "You don't know what you have until it's gone," was leaving such a bitter taste in his mouth. He had talked with all his BNL scientists, heard their conclusions on what would be the best course of action to take finding out that a gradual evacuation of all Earth's population was inevitable even if he hated to agree with it. He never wanted to abandon his home but he also knew that future generations would come back and heal what his generation had destroyed.

It was going to take anywhere from four to seven hundred years for the Earth to start to regenerate. That start, of course, would be very small in the beginning, with the air becoming less toxic to the point that plants could start to thrive again even if it would only be in small secluded areas at first. The planet was destined to recover all on its own at some point, becoming a place that could in time; support all manners of life again including humans however there was one fatal mistake made that could ruin it all. It was known as directive A-113.

Shelby Forthright had panicked when a sudden spike of toxic air had penetrated the Buy and Large headquarters putting everyone's life in danger. He had ordered an immediate evacuation, telling everyone to pack up and board the last remaining starship on Earth named Luna Night. It wasn't a fancy ship by any means; in fact it didn't even have an autopilot like the new age starliners since this particular ship dated back to the year 2085. The ship wasn't even built with overnight boarding in mind as its original purpose was to simply orbit the moon while passengers enjoyed the view during meal times, meaning living on this ship was not going to be luxurious. Most of this ship's newly acquired passengers would be lucky to even have their own rooms much less any kind of amenity that a starliner like the Pegasus or the Axiom could offer.

Defeated and panicked Shelby had, like everyone else, packed his most valuable possessions before heading to Luna Night however he made one last detour to his office to send out one final message to all the autopilots of his beloved starliners. It was supposed to be directive B-114, a directive that would stall the EVE program for about three hundred and fifty years. He didn't want an EVE probe to accidently somehow find a plant that could survive Earth's toxic conditions before the air became safe enough to breathe again. With all the mistakes he had made lately he refused to allow Operation Recolonize to activate on false pretenses that could ultimately kill all the passengers after their ship hyper jumped back to Earth and docked.

Once in his office Shelby located his prerecorded message for directive B-114. It was sitting innocently next to his false message for directive A-113. He had never seen a reason to get rid of it, not even in that moment had it occurred to him that a cleaning bot the day before had accidently knocked both messages off his desk causing both unmarked disks to pop out of their marked cases. The robot, not thinking anything of it picked the cases and disks up, accidently swapping the disks in the process. Shelby didn't bother to watch the message one last time to make sure it was right because in his mind it was. He hadn't touched that disk since he recorded it so why wouldn't it be the right one?

Shelby left Earth knowing he would never see his home again, that even his kids and grandkids wouldn't get to see Earth but his great grandchildren possibly could. They would, along with all the other future decedents, return to Earth carrying the lessons of their forefathers so as not to harm the Earth again. If only he had realized that the wrong prerecorded directive video had been sent. Luna Night didn't have an autopilot so he wouldn't notice anything off as directive A-113 took effect. In fact he would die ignorant to the fact that all of the Autopilots had begun taking measures to insure that no starliner would ever return to Earth, that his decision to prerecord directive B-114 to save time would backfire in the worst possible way.

**. **

**.**

**Now to the future**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**.**

**. **

**.**

A deep rumbling vibrated through the air, shaking the ground as hot streaming fire ignited to push the massive Axiom Return Vehicle off the dusty rock covered ground. Blue LED eyes watched the magnificent white probe ship ascend high into the sky leaving three distinct smoke trails in its wake, each coming from one the three engines pushing the spacecraft upwards against the Earth's gravity.

It's an amazing sight, one that the white egg shaped probe had never really stopped to watch before. The ARV has brought her to Earth many times, leaving her to her directives before returning a week later to collect her. Eve wonders why today, on this mission, she feels so compelled to watch the ship leave. Perhaps she has finally reached the point of being just a little to board with her Earth missions after seven hundred years. Everywhere she looks she sees nothing but rocks, dirt, trash or a combination of the three which is a far cry from her home on the Axiom.

Her starliner home, unlike this pathetic place, is clean, well maintained and very alive. She always has someone to talk to weather it's with one of her fellow robots or one of the many human passengers looking to pass the time especially the human children. They often enjoy playing simulating games with her, such as checkers, chess and bagman which is nice when she has more down time then she knows what to do with.

'Oh well,' Eve thinks to herself. She knows it's pointless to wonder about her life on the Axiom right now. She is supposed to be focused on her Earth mission which is to try to find that allusive green plant that will bring all the starliners back home although she can't really understand why. Living on a luxury spaceship has to be way better than living on a dump planet like this yet directives are directives and cannot be ignored which means she better get to work.

She knows the last thing she needs is Axiom's Captain McCrea, no matter how unlikely the possibility is, to review her mission and decide that she is defective or worse, bring it to the attention of the Axiom's autopilot who is naturally called Auto. She, being an Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, doesn't service the human passengers directly so she has never actually received direct orders from Auto since the Axiom's Main Computer, which is just that, a computer sends out the annual memo to all EVE probe's stating that their new mission is about to start. So basically Auto just ignores her as well as all of her sisters however one's microphone would have to be broken to not notice some of the whispers from other robots aboard the luxury starliner. It is a well-known fact that Auto does not allow any slacking off from any of his robot personal, regardless of their directives or importance to the crew and she, although not actually having a directive for human care, is still a part of that crew.

Eve sighs as she looks around the recently discarded landing area where the dirt has been violently over turned by the ship's thrust, some of it even melting into molten pools hot enough to damage a careless robot. She knows for a fact there is no possible way that she is going to find a plant specimen here however she also knows she needs to make sure her scanner is in good working condition for protocol reasons. She scans the ground, a soft blue LED light coming from her upper chest, illuminating the area before her. She hears the two soft familiar beeps that tell her that her scanner is processing the data before receiving the loud negative beep to confirm that nothing of plant origin has been found. With her scanner appearing to work properly she turns to look towards the sky. It's time to test her propulsion system.

Eve twirls just above the ground as the little engines in the base of her cone shaped bottom come to life, pushing her up into the dusty sky. She giggles slightly as she ascends, enjoying the feeling of true flight. This is the only thing she really likes about Earth, the feeling of just letting loose as she sores high above the ground, something she cannot do at home. No robot is permitted to fly at high speeds within the Axiom do to the risk it poses to human welfare.

Now nearly a mile in the sky Eve comes to a sudden stop, looking out across great distances of Earth's surface unhindered. She notices some slight changes to the planet over the last year, which is mildly surprising. One of the first things she notices is difference in the air around her, that it has become clearer allowing her to see the snowcapped mountains just beyond the city. The snow on those mountains has also changed, appearing whiter than usual meaning the water in the atmosphere must be cleaner as well. Off to her left, the ocean seems to have expanded, moving closer to its original shoreline making her wonder about the new subtle changes to the planet. Was it finally recovering after seven hundred years? She couldn't be sure since she had never actually seen a living Earth given that she wasn't even activated until long after the Axiom was in orbit around the Kuiper Belt yet she has heard many stories from the human passengers who have all seen it as well as brought videos, pictures and books for her to look through.

Eve would frown if she had a mouth since she was actually feeling the human emotion of jealousy. She wanted to see a tree or a bird or a fish or even a blade of grass. A living Earth is allegedly wonderful, beautiful even, with all its natural aspects working together to maintain itself without the help of a single machine to do so. How marvelous it must have been before it became like this, dead.

Eve looks off to the north where she can see some unknown abandoned city off in the distance, appearing slightly ominous with its large glass covered skyscrapers reflecting the dusty skyline. She, for some unknown reason actually wants to start her search in an urban area this year, having a feeling that she is going to find something wonderful if she does. She doesn't know why she feels this way since she has absolutely no reason to even as the feeling grows stronger within her. She takes off then, using her greatest speed to reach her destination in good time, creating a small sonic boom behind her as she sores towards the city.

As she approaches the ruins of the once great metropolis, she decides to detour through one of its many abandoned neighborhoods that border the business district. She makes sure to scan anything that looks interesting regardless of whether she thinks a plant might be growing there or not as one never really knows. She also finds herself imagining that this place must have been very beautiful long ago when the humans still cared for it. The homes now though, are starting to breakdown from the hundreds of years of neglect. She considered for a moment about going inside one for a quick look around until it collapsed right in front of her. She decides to look elsewhere for safety reasons.

Moving on to deeper parts of the suburb she finds another neighborhood, this one having houses that are in much better condition. Eve is impressed that most still have very good foundations and look to have very little damage from actual aging. She knows right away that these homes were built with the new age materials BNL had created twenty years prior to Earth's evacuation. It's supposed to help home owners by keeping the house from ageing as quickly and by the looks of these households it appears to work really well. She knows it's safe to enter one of these buildings.

The particular home she decides to investigate is Victorian in style with faded pink paint that is starting to chip all around the edges. The lawn is naturally nothing more than dirt now, with some sections of it covered in rocks where flower beds used to be. She scans the beds wondering if maybe she could get lucky yet two soft beeps fallowed by the familiar negative told her otherwise. She moves on fallowing a pebble path that takes her to a large wooden porch where a white stain glass door sits slightly ajar.

Curious, Eve goes to the door, pushing it the rest of the way open finding the inside of the home to be an absolute mess, as if someone was desperately after something yet couldn't find it. They had overturned chairs, ripped out drawers from the cabinets, and threw indiscriminate objects all across each room they ransacked. Chills went through Eve's electric system as this scene brought back painful memories from something awful that had happened on the Axiom. She tried to fight it as she always did when this particular memory resurfaced except she couldn't stop it this time.

It had happened about four years into the Axiom's so called five year cruise. An angry human husband was furious with his wife for wanting to divorce him. In the beginning she hadn't understood the meaning of the word divorce, only knowing that it caused hurt feelings between human mating partners, so she was surprised by the pure hate that poured off the pair of adult humans.

She had originally been playing a game of goldfish with a small human child about the age of five named Maddie, the adult human's offspring. They often played together especially after Eve realized that the other human children picked on Maddie for some unknown reason. They would call her names and poke fun of her for liking to play with My Little Ponies saying she was too old to play with toys. Eve felt sorry for her so she visited her everyday playing different games with her while developing a slight closeness Eve would later learn was friendship. The night Maddie's parents came into the room though yelling like idiots would teach Eve another important lesson about humans, that they, like robots can become defective.

Maddie became very afraid of her parent's loud angry voices, moving away from Eve to hide in a corner, letting the probe know that this is something that has happened before. The wife human, named Jody, was shouting that she refused to live with a selfish uncaring man anymore and that she and Maddie were leaving to live on the other side of the ship. Her husband, James, became more furious if that was even possible, yelling that his wife would never get their daughter. Jody shouted the obscene words, "Screw you," in response. It all exploded form there.

James closed his fist, threw if forward and struck Jody in the face causing her to hit the ground hard. Eve screamed "NO!" before flying up to grab the man's swinging arm, begging him to stop. He wouldn't stop though, tossing her away as if she was nothing. Eve sent out a panic alarm then, signaling distress to the SECUR-T bots.

Maddie was screaming by then, begging her father to stop just as Eve threw herself at James again trying to halt his assault on his wife who was slipping in and out of consciousness from another well aimed blow to the temple. James roared in anger at her, attempting to throw her off once more but she refused to budge this time, holding on with all her strength. The enraged man grew more furious as he began throwing his arm full force into things trying to break her. Her little body could take a lot of abuse as she was designed to explore Earth however this was beyond what her outer shell could handle. Warning signs flashed in her vision warning that her systems were no longer working properly when James knocked her so hard into a wood desk that it cracked the oak. Eve's internal control system became crippled with that blow causing her to crash to the floor.

Maddie ran over, bawling her eyes out as she clutched Eve's broken body tightly to her chest. "Daddy, don't kill her!" she begged. "She's my friend."

James snarled like a wild animal as his attention suddenly turned towards his daughter without warning, lifting his arm to strike her down when Eve lifted her quasar ion cannon, pointing it right at his head. "No hurt her," was the only words Eve could force out of her damaged voice box however James understood. If he tried anything else, Eve would use her gun on him, a human, something her directives directly forbid her to do.

It was then that the SECUR-T's showed up with the Axiom's first Captain hot on their heels. Reardon had a look of pure horror on his face, commanding Eve to stand down. Eve didn't even hesitate at the sound of her superior's voice, knowing that if James tried anything violent he would be stopped.

Captain Reardon moved around the room, assessing everything including Jody, who he had sent to the medical ward immediately. He then moved over to Maddie, placing a gentle hand on her trembling shoulders as she cradled her robot friend tightly. Eve met her Captain's somber gaze as he whispered gentle comforting words to the whimpering girl. She noticed how his eyes narrowed at the sight of her cracked shell as if seeing it for the first time, her black electronics sparking just underneath. He frowned then as he got up to assess the room once more, closely examining every single dent, crack, and shattered object. He also took pictures and notes about his findings. James, no longer acting raging like a lunatic, just stood off to the side, watching the Captain as he worked. He never uttered a word, even when asked a direct question.

Maddie was still sobbing slightly when the Captain turned towards a large flat LED screen located on the wall, playing an innocent children's show called Dora the Explorer. Reardon turned the show off so that he could access the main menu of the television, looking for the option to place a video call to the Axiom's Bridge, waiting patiently for the screen's feminine voice to ask for a clearance code that he entered promptly.

Eve shuddered when Auto appeared on the screen, his single red eye glowing ominously. Reardon wasted no time in barking orders to Auto who listened intently even as he glared over the Captain's shoulder to survey the damage himself. When his single red eye landed on her she knew she was in trouble with the way it darkened. The Axiom autopilot was pissed.

BANG!

Eve nearly jumps out of her shell when a large lamp falls over, causing her to rashly pull out her canon and fire. The area of the home where the plasma blast hit erupted into flames, surprising her so much that she jerked back with a yelp. She had never seen fire like this before, devouring everything in its path uncontrollably, from pictures, to furniture to the home itself. Eve suddenly felt horrible as she knew she had no way to stop the spread of the fire. This home would be completely burnt to the ground in a matter of minutes.

"LOOK AT THIS!" A feminine voice screeched. "MY HOME!"

To say Eve was shaken to hear someone else's voice is an extreme understatement. She has, for her whole existence, believed Earth to be completely abandoned by both organic and robotic life. She spins around trying to find whoever it is that just yelling at her, screeching their absolute displeasure at the destruction of their home.

"HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS!?" The voice rants on. "I PROMISED TO KEEP THIS HOUSE SAFE BUT LOOK AT IT NOW! IT'S BURNING LIKE A CENDER BOX!"

Eve is confused. She can hear the rant but not see the one actually ranting. "Where are you?" Eve asks her robotic voice filled with authority. She doesn't really care for talking to someone she can't see especially with the glitch in her hard drive. It is a nuisance at best that makes speaking human tongue very hard.

"RIGHT HERE!" Eve barely saw the flash of gold before it rammed her right on the forehead astonishing her so much that she topples to the ground in a metal heap. The hit itself wasn't very strong by any means but it definitely caught her attention in the most embarrassing way.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! HOW DARE YOU DISTROY MY HOME!" The unknown voice raged on. "NOW I HAVE TO ABANDON IT!"

Eve looks up from her position of the floor hoping to see who attacked her close by only to have a wall of flames erupt close by, raising her internal core tempter to dangerous levels. It is time to go.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU DISTROY MY HOME AND THEN JUST LEAVE!" The voice shouts then, ever so softly, it whispers just loud enough to be heard over the fire, "How could you do this to me? Now I have nothing."

Eve's circuits twist painfully at the sound of such a sorrowful voice. She turns back around to look at the burning interior of the home one more time, her gaze searching the glowing orange room for what she assumes to be another robot. Her common sense tells her that it can't be a human since humans can't live on Earth at this time do to a lack of resources such as food and clean drinking water. They could breathe here on the planet's surface again do to the increased oxygen levels in the atmosphere recently but that was about it so this mysterious voice had to belong to a machine that she still can't seem to locate for some reason. Slightly frustrated Eve asks again, "Where are you?" hoping for a more positive and productive response this time.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING? WANT TO BLOW ME UP JUST LIKE YOU DID TO MY HOUSE!"

Eve sighs as she shakes her head, her own temper making a slight appearance at the other robot's attitude nevertheless she holds it in check while saying "Negative, I'm sorry. I . . . was startled?" She had to think of the proper words to use. She hadn't been using very much human vocabulary lately since the only friends she has been speaking to recently were fellow Axiom robots who for the most part only spoke electronically using the Axiom's robot language that consists of nothing more than beeps and clicks.

"Startled huh? That's why you shot at me?"

Eve nods as she continues to look around the burning room. "Thinking deeply, then startled. I'm sorry." She says the last part for good measure then adds. "Where are you?"

There was no answer for a moment, causing Eve to think she is being ignored before she is answered. "I'm over here."

Eve looks around once more, trying to fallow the voice to its source while keeping an eye on the blaze only feet away. She still can't find the other robot though, even when she uses her vegetation scanner to assist her. It is irritating her until off to her left she sees a bright red light signaling the way. It almost reminds her of a star in the night sky, very small yet very bright. It is coming from the right eye of a small gold bird robot. "You see me now right?"

Eve approaches the bird bot quickly, finding her perched on a flat screen television at the front of the room. The TV is starting to melt from the intense heat of the fire. "We must leave."

The gold bird nods, her tiny form seeming to glow molten with the reflection of the fire as her small eyes glint brightly with intelligence letting Eve know that the robot before her has a very advanced AI. She looks just like a solid gold hummingbird, being no bigger than one ether. The bird opens her small stubby golden wings, flapping them in the same fashion of the creature she was designed to appear as, as soft hum filling the air as she hovers. "Meet me outside," she says as she heads for the front door.

Eve nods as she turns to leave the house, fallowing the little gold hummingbird to cooler air outside of the home. The little bird circles the dirt yard a few times searching for an appropriate place to land deciding that the mailbox is the best choice. Eve joins her soon after.

The little hummingbird gives a mournful sigh as she watches the fire spread throughout her home. It is hard for her to watch but what could she honestly do about it? She turns to the white egg shaped robot next to her, eyeing her curiously. She figured she best apologize for her behavior, after all, her creator was probably rolling in his grave if he knew how she had just acted. "I'm sorry I attacked you like I did seeing as it's basically my fault you shot at me in the first place. I was the one who knocked the lamp over, spooking you in the process."

Eve nods, accepting the bird's apology, giving her the courage to continue on. "My whole life was in that house for the most part, from pictures to objects that reminded me of good times with the humans that used to live here. It's all ghosts from my past, people that I terribly miss and to see that fire burn up all those precious reminders sent me into a rage. Please forgive me."

If Eve felt absolutely awful, thinking about how she could be so careless. "I'm sorry." It's really all she can say.

"For what? Destroying a house I should have abandoned long ago?" The hummingbird says with a chipper voice catching Eve off guard. The hummingbird is looking at her, her left eye shining beautifully causing Eve to stare. It is unlike any robot eye she has ever seen before, designed to look and move just like a living bird's eye. The emerald color of the eye is very deep yet bright, looking just like a gemstone. Her right eye however was more like a robot eye, red in color and lacking a pupil.

"My family will never come back; I know this for a fact." The small bird lowers her head, seeming to find the ground so much more interesting than Eve all sudden. "Although humans have gained extraordinary long life spans in comparison to their ancestors do to modern science and medicine they still can't live seven hundred years, this I know for sure. I had hoped though, that maybe someday a descendant of the family I once knew would come back here instead when the ships finally come back. That's why I stayed here so long, just holding onto ghosts. You actually helped me, although unintentionally, to let go so you have my thanks."

Eve felt odd, her artificial emotions were all tangled up making her feel uncertain. What is it about this little bird robot that makes her feel so confused? One minute she is freaking out then the next she is thinking her. She guessed if a robot could be bi polar, this one might be.

"Are you ok?" The hummingbird asks. She looks genuinely concerned, eyeing her with big doe eyes. "You look like you might have a lot on your mind. I mean, you were in a daze in the house and now you seem to have something else on your mind."

Slightly horrified, Eve's answers a quick, "Negative." She really doesn't like when others pry into her personal affairs.

"Well, if you're sure." The hummingbird doesn't look all that convinced as she turns her gaze towards the still burning house, taking it in one last time before leaving forever she decides. She then turns back to Eve whom she thinks might actually make a good friend. "By the way, my name is Flint."

"Flint?" Eve tries the name out, testing how it feels on her speakers. She even repeats it a few times for good measure.

"So what is your name?" Flint asks curious. "And your directive if I may be so bold to ask, although I think I might already know."

"Eve and classified." The way she said classified had Flint giggling on the inside. She was so serious about it.

"Classified huh?" Flint says with a hint of humor in her voice that had Eve giving her an odd look. "Well then I guess I won't show you where those plants are hiding."

Eve jumps at the word plant. "Plant? Where?" she asks while frantically looking all around her only to find Flint laughing hysterically. She isn't amused.

The hummingbird tries to calm herself, bringing her laughter to a soft fit of giggles. "I actually don't know where a plant is however you just confirmed my suspicions. You're an Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator which means you're looking for a plant to bring to your mother ship correct? So do you come from the Ark Fleet or the BNL starliner fleet?"

Eve felt slightly put out. How does this little robot know about her top secret directive and what in the world is the Ark Fleet? "How?" was all she able to get out.

"What? How do I know about your mission?" Flint asks.

"Affirmative."

"Well I've read about it in this abandoned BNL warehouse just a few miles away. It was a maintenance facility for the Wall-E bots long ago when they were still activated although it has other more weird purposes." Flint looks rather irritated for a moment as she appears to be thinking about something very important. "In fact, I've just decided that I want to show you this place. Will you come with me?"

Eve thinks about it for a moment, slightly worried about completing her directive. She has priorities after all, that she still needs to take care of yet curiously has her like a lasso around the neck. She wants to see what this little robot is talking about. "Affirmative," she answers.

"Ok, you got to keep up with me." Flint flaps her wings, hovering over the mailbox for a moment waiting for Eve to be ready to fallow. Once she is sure she has the probe's full attention she takes off, flying at high speeds that boarded reckless through a city with a lot of obstacles. Eve keeps pace with her though, trying to remember the way back to the neighborhood when it was time to resume her mission, then just like that Flint stops. "Here we are!" she chirps.

To say Eve is unimpressed is an understatement. The warehouse in front of her appears to be nothing more than a standard maintenance faculty that is three stories tall and painted a musty old grey that has rust all over it. A picture of a group of working Wall-E bots is painted on the front of the building with the words, 'Leave the cleaning to us,' painted right below.

"Don't let its nasty appearance fool you," Flint advises. "It's got some crazy secrets."

Eve nods once before gesturing for Flint to take the lead once more. The gold hummingbird is more than happy to do so, leading her into the front doors of what used to be an office area. There is a big circle shaped desk with the BNL logo on the front sitting right in the middle of the room. It was most likely the area where a receptionist greeted and directed visitors and customers alike.

Moving past the office area to a door that said 'Authorized Personal Only' on the front of it in bold lettering, Eve starts to get a strong feeling of excitement. Once through the door, she takes in the sight of the interior of the warehouse, finding it to be just as unimpressive as the outside. There are broken Wall-E bot's everywhere, left to rust away. Eve feels sorry for them, sad that no one had considered their feelings at being discarded so easily.

Flint stops at a small shed built near the back of the warehouse, an area that appears to be used mostly for storage as there are aisles if metal shelving all around, holding Wall-E parts and other indiscriminate items. The door to the shed is open, with a slight bluish glow leaking out of the darkness within, causing Eve to become very curious. She slips past the door, eyeing the room that is shrouded in darkness finding a single square holding tank in the center of the room that makes her circuits clench with some unknown feeling. Before her, in what appears to be a frozen block of ice is a beautiful human woman.

**.**

**.**

**End Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, the first Chapter. I hope everyone finds my story different and interesting. Drop a review if you like it or don't. I'm not one who needs words of praise to remain motivated although they are nice to hear since it means someone other than myself likes the imaginative thoughts running around in my head. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****: So here is Chapter two, introducing my newest character! There is a catch though as my newest character's name may cause confusion for fast readers, simply because it resembles Eve. In scenes where the two appear together take your time when reading, you will know what I'm talking about once you see the human's name. I won't be changing the name though, as it is a nickname of a dear friend mine who was a huge fan of Wall-E and Pokémon. It's a tribute to her so please don't ask me to change it. I do it in her memory.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

.

.

Eve just stares, her Blue LED eyes focused on the young woman before her, frozen in time. Her body is held in place within a clear frozen substance that Eve is unfamiliar with. It has the same texture as glass, feels colder than ice, and shimmers like a prism at the slightest touch of light. It's supported on all four sides by large steel beams that are positioned in a square pattern. Off to the left, sitting on a large metal stand is a dusty old computer that appears to be one of the first ever manufactured by BNL. The whole electronic set up unquestionably fascinates Eve, displaying different components on a touchscreen monitor sitting not too far away on a separate desk.

Still mesmerized, Eve glances up at the beautiful maiden, her mind running away from her as thousands of questions run through her head. Just who is this Lady and why was she stored here like some outdated robot or better yet, why was she even frozen in the first place? As far as she knew, freezing any living organism specifically humans was outlawed by the BNL government recently after it came into power. She wasn't entirely sure why they had outlawed it, only that they did, meaning that this girl had to have been frozen prior to the passing of the law in 2075.

"She's beautiful isn't see?" Flint asks flying over to the white robot. She has been watching Eve's fascination from the entrance of the dark cramped room where the mysterious girl had been hidden away, slightly entertained by the probe's look of awe. She couldn't blame her though, since she herself had acted in a similar fashion when she found this place.

Eve turns to look at the gold bird, nodding once in agreement. This unknown lady is indeed beautiful, with pale soft looking skin that turns rosy around the cheeks. Her face is apple shaped, defined by high cheek bones, soft heart shaped lips and stunning white hair that is pulled back into a bun making it hard to tell its length. She's definitely a creature unlike anything Eve has ever seen before as far as humans go at least especially when she notices the girl's ears which are canine in nature. They are white like the lady's hair, covered entirely by fine fur that thins out inside of the inner ear reviling soft pink flesh.

Eve's gaze descends, taking in the state of the girl's dress, which is nothing more than a soft cotton sundress, not something you would expect a person who's about to be frozen to wear. She would admit that it is a cute dress though, even if its design is incredibly old fashioned, perhaps as old as the turn of the twenty-first century. It's simple in design, being a comfortable yellow spaghetti strapped dress that curves tastefully across her chest before dropping into knee length folds of cloth. Along the hem are large white daisy's positioned randomly for a nice summer look. On her feet are cute white cotton slippers.

"I feel so bad for her," Flint says softly bringing the probe's attention to her once more. "I think she might have been abandoned here."

Eve thinks about Flint's conclusion for a moment, wondering if the answer to this young lady's presence at a random Wall-E bot factory was truly that simple. She has an odd feeling, deep within her core that it wasn't that straightforward although what proof did she have to state otherwise? The only thing she is certain of for sure was that she wasn't going to let this human suffer anymore. She doesn't need her human protection protocol to do the right thing like some robots. She turns to Flint giving her a very determined expression while stating, "Directives changed."

"Eh?" Flint is caught off guard by the probe's sudden change in domineer. "What do you mean your directive has changed?"

Eve has to think about how to word her next sentences clearly, so that they make sense to Flint who appears to only rely on human language for speech. She, unfortunately, wasn't getting any better with human communication even with all the practice she has gotten from speaking with the golden robot through the day. The glitch that had formed in her hard drive after taking that beating from Maddie's father was acting up rather badly at the moment making it harder than usual for her to speak. She had never had it fixed out of fear that they would have to completely replace her drive which is very risky business for any robot with memories. If it was replaced, Eve could lose everything that makes her who she is, from the wonderful memories of Maddie to all the other humans and robots that made her life so great. It's a risk she refuses to take.

"Well?" Flint asks when she feels Eve isn't forthcoming with answers quick enough.

"New directive overrides old directive," Eve answers trying to hide her speech impairment. She had been doing pretty well so far but then again she hasn't been forced to use a large vocabulary yet ether, then again Flint may not even notice. Some robots are formatted the awful speech hardware after all.

"Overrides?" Flint asks slightly fascinated by the situation. She wasn't a product of Buy and Large so she never had an actual directive installed into her hard drive. This often caused her to be a little to ignorant about directives for her own taste so this was most definitely going to be a learning experience for her.

"Affirmative," Eve states plainly. "Must contact Axiom Return Vehicle."

"Axiom? You're from the Axiom?" Flint is shocked. It wasn't so much that Eve was from the crown jewel of the BNL Fleet that had her so astonished but rather that she was from a ship that held such delightful memories for her. She remembered watching that ship being built from the ground up from the second floor window of her family's home. It was an impressive one year long feat that had so many who watched its construction in awe especially when the finished product was a record forty miles long by ten miles wide. It was literally a detachable city within a city.

"Affirmative," Eve answers slightly startled by Flint's star struck gaze. Was the Axiom really that wonderful of a ship?

"Oh wow, Eve, your seriously a lucky one," Flint says twirling in the air. "I've always wanted to board that ship, along with ever John, Dick, and Harry in the city at the time! I remember all the fuss concerning the Axiom's maiden voyage, about how anybody who was anybody was there including Shelby Forthright. I watched its first launch from a hilltop just outside the city along with several other spectators."

Eve tilt's her head, her confusion showing in her blue electronic eyes. "Shelby not present at launch."

"Of course he was," Flint corrects. "He wanted to fly on his greatest achievement to help with worldwide advertising. After all, anything that the CEO President did was all over the news so basically everyone heard about how great the Axiom was which unfortunately sent ticket sales through the roof."

Eve felt even more puzzled by the hummingbird's clarification. "Ticket sales?"

"Yeah," Flint nods. "If I remember correctly, the price of the tickets doubled after the maiden voyage causing a slight uproar about corporate pricing. It was all over the news about how BNL was all about profit and the jump in ticket prices was proof."

"Second voyage?" Eve's tone sounds so perplexed that Flint pauses, giving the probe an odd look. "Eve," she questions. "You act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Eve shakes her head whispering a soft, "Negative." In truth she knew what Flint was saying, that the Axiom had been so much more than the exodus ship she knows today. What has her so stupefied about it is the fact that she hadn't realized it until now. Not once in the nearly seven hundred years had the subject ever come up, not with anyone nor had she herself been curious about it since she had always just assumed. This fact made her realize something else as well, that her existence on the Axiom has always been temporary, that when she finds a plant she could very well be deactivated and removed from her home.

Flint picks up on Eve's sudden bout of depression. "Are you ok?" she asks, moving closer to the probe's side.

"Affirmative," Eve replies with a bland tone. She knows deep down that she has directives to follow, that no matter what the ending result of her mission meant for her, she must fulfill the purpose she was created for. Besides, she hasn't actually found a plant yet so for now she is safe.

"Are you sure?" Flint asks not actually believing what she is being told.

"Affirmative," Eve repeats. "Contacting Axiom Return Vehicle."

"Ok," Flint says flying backwards away from Eve who has now opened her chest cavity, revealing a large open space that is used for plant storage should she actually find a plant. She reaches inside the space, pulling out a small cylinder shaped object that is silver in color, placing it on the ground before her. It opens up, reviling a small electronic device. "Establish connection with Axiom probe ship. Living human specimen found, needing immediate transportation to the Axiom. Implementing directive E-9873."

"Wait a second," Flint says feeling very left out of the loop. "You're going to take her away?"

Eve turns to Flint, looking as if she is about to answer her question when the device on the ground beeps. "Message received and location verified. Estimated arrival is one hour and forty minutes. Stand by."

"Wait a second!" Flint cries out feeling dismayed. "You're taking her away without even telling me anything. That's not fair."

Eve sighs, understanding Flint's frustration. "Directive E-9873 states that all humans located on Earth must be brought to a starliner immediately."

"Brought to a starliner?" Flint questions. "But she has been frozen here like this for hundreds of years none the wiser about anything going on around her. Taking her to a starliner isn't going to help her even a little bit and just how are you going to get her out of here anyway? From what I understand a probe ship isn't small enough to fit inside a place like this which I'm guessing doesn't really matter anyway since it can't land anywhere around here safely."

Eve wasn't going to argue those points since she knew them to be true however she had a directive to follow. She didn't have a choice in the matter. "Directive must been followed."

Flint's right red eye glows brightly, showing her temper. "You can't just take her away from here while she is still frozen like that. The computer off to the side is controlling the machine that is keeps her at a safe temperature and must be continually maintained. If she is removed without being woken up first she will die."

Eve is slightly bewildered that she hadn't thought of that herself since it is such an obvious observation. She knew just by looking at the heavy mechanisms that are keeping the woman frozen in time that there is no way that a light weight probe ship could carry it all safely to the Axiom. Plus, there is no way to keep it powered up meaning that the girl would thaw out slowly ultimately killing her. There is only one solution. "Then we'll wake her up."

It was Flint's turn to be shocked. "You can't be serious?"

Eve ignores Flint's exclamation, heading to the old desk top computer. It's completely covered in dust, causing the air intakes to become obstructed with thick layers of filth that let in very little cool air to the hard drive. Eve is surprised that this machine hasn't stopped functioning correctly from overheating.

"Eve, wait just a second," Flint says as she flies over to the probe who is examining the monitor, tapping on the screen's menu looking for the option she wants. "Earth isn't safe for her!"

"Negative, Earth has recovered enough." Eve had carefully read all of the reports she had downloaded from the Axiom's Main Computer right before she left for her Earth mission. It had stated that there was an increase in oxygen levels by sixty percent on the surface of the planet this year, signaling an increase of photosynthesis from the ocean's living plants. It was enough of an increase to support living creatures such as humans again. "Axiom's computer monitors monthly."

"What are you talking about?" Flint asks, her tone temperamental. "If Earth is safe for humans then why aren't all the starships back yet?"

"No land plant specimens found." Eve answers, stating the obvious.

"So plant some!" Flint counters. "If humans can wonder the planet safely again then why not return and plant some seeds that will grow into _plants_."

"Negative, not enough oxygen to support large quantities of life," Eve clarifies.

"Is that so?" Flint doesn't sound convinced.

"Affirmative," was all Eve said in answer. She didn't want a large argument.

Flint seemed to sense this, huffing loudly as the looks at the young lady still frozen in time. It truly isn't fair for her to remain her forever, not when there is an opportunity for her to go live out her life in a the lap of luxury. It was just hard for her to let go, like when a human has to get rid of a pet because of some circumstance that prevents them keeping them anymore. They don't want to say goodbye but do anyway because it's what best for the animal. Well, this girl isn't her pet, wasn't even living in the technical sense so who is she to keep her this way? She gives Eve a sharp look. "If she dies then so do you."

Eve isn't shocked by the threat, in fact she was actually expecting it. She wasn't blind to the fact that the little hummingbird was protective of this human. It was so obvious in the way that she spoke of her and the sudden hostility at the mention of taking her away. "Affirmative, she will be safe."

"You better be right," Flint says moving away from Eve. "As for that computer, just find the option 'initiate thaw procedure.' From there, a checklist of actions will appear on the screen, stating everything that must be done before she can be thawed."

Eve nods, skimming the monitor for the option 'initiate thaw procedure', finding it in the lower right hand corner of the screen. She reviews the check list finding it rather simple as all she has to do is connect a hose from one device to another, before flipping on a series of switches located on a control panel stationed on the main engine of the machine. Once complete, Eve returns to the monitor finding that the check list has now turned green with a grey box sitting in the middle of the screen with the word, 'Awaken' in in bold lettering in the center. She presses it.

A deep rumbling echoes loudly throughout the room as old machinery that hasn't been used in hundreds of years comes to life, groaning mournfully as it does so. Eve and Flint both find themselves backing away from the girl's frozen prison, watching as the refrigerated substance that holds her in place starts to glow a bright blue. Tiny hairline cracks then start to appear randomly around her body, spreading in an outward pattern, turning the icy substance into a powder.

Flint is the first to notice the girl move, her eyelids twitching slightly in what appears to be discomfort before her entire face crinkles up in what looks like pain. "She's hurting," Flint cries out. "Why is she hurting?"

"Don't panic," Eve says, her own gaze brought to the girl's painful expression. "To hurt means she is alive."

Flint shook her head, "But what if the pain is because she's dying?"

Eve didn't know how to answer that, as she herself was just a worried as the little gold bot, who started trembling. "She will be ok," Eve says trying to calm the hummingbird.

"But what if . . ." Flint wasn't able to finish her sentence as at that moment the frozen substance shattered completely, turning into fine shimmering dust that sprinkles across the floor. The young woman falls to her knees, her entire body shaking uncontrollably.

Flint flies over to her, hovering near the Lady's left shoulder, taking notice that she has her face covered by her hands. Concerned, Flint asks if she is ok, waiting patiently for a response. Eve isn't too far away, watching closely herself. Then finally the girl speaks, her voice barely above a whisper. "So cold."

"Eve, she's cold!" Flint shouts at the probe. "Can you go find something to warm her up with?"

"Affirmative," Eve responds as she looks around the dingy old room. She doesn't find anything of use here so she heads back out into the main part of the Wall-E bot factory, scanning everything with her vegetation detector in hopes of finding some sort of cloth.

Flint watches Eve go, hoping she will return soon with some sort of blanket however movement off to her side brings her attention back to the young lady. She is attempting to stand, her legs extremely shaky and weak. "I have to get out of here," she says, her voice harsh from centuries of silence.

"What?" Flint questions as she moves a little closer to the lady's side. "You shouldn't push yourself."

"They will capture me again if I don't run." She was now standing completely upright, attempting to put one foot in front of the other only to stumble back down to her knees. "I don't want to go back."

"Go back where?" Flint asks concerned. She can tell something traumatic must have happened to this girl at some point, as to what that something was she couldn't say. All she did know was that whoever she feared is no longer able to hurt her. "Who are you afraid of? There is no one here now that will hurt you."

Pushing herself up off the ground again the Lady groans, her shoulders trembling slightly from the effort. "I won't" she says, walking forward only three steps before falling down again. "Dammit."

Flint feels her circuits clench at the curse. This poor woman is trying so hard to force her body to work unsuccessfully. It has to be very frustrating. "Please, don't try to move yet."

The young lady grunts miserably, her gaze lifting up for the first time to search the room around her, giving Flint a clear view of her eyes for the first time. "You have emerald eyes like me!"

"Who is talking to me?" The lady snaps, her unexpected temper startling the little bird. Her canine ears are veering left to right, searching for sounds around her giving Flint the impression of a wolf searching for prey. "Show yourself."

Flint twirls in the air, using what little light there is in the room to reflect off her gold plaited body in an attention grabbing way. "I'm right in front of you," she says cheerfully. "I'm the hummingbird."

"A hummingbird huh?" The Lady doesn't sound very convinced as she eyes the little gold robot suspiciously. "I must really be hallucinating since I'm pretty sure birds like you don't talk."

"Well organic hummingbirds don't talk except I'm not organic, I'm a companion robot designed to look like a hummingbird. See, look at me up close," Flint says quickly as she flies directly in front of the woman's face causing her to shout an obscene. "What the hell!"

That was the second time she had cursed now, making Flint wonder about this girl's manners. "There is no need for that kind of language."

"Well, when you fly in front of my face like that what do you expect me to say?" The Lady says giving Flint a scrutinizing gaze. "What did you say you were again?"

"I'm a companion robot, formatted to look like a hummingbird. My name is Flint," the little gold bot says proudly. "And what is your name?"

"Wow, um, Eevee. My name is Eevee," she answers, her tone thick with something Flint doesn't really recognize. It was like a mixture of sarcasm and disbelief.

"Well Eevee, welcome to the year 2804!" Flint shouts joyously.

"Come again?" Eevee asks her tone holding a thick tone of disbelief. "What did you say the year is?"

"2804."

"Ok, just checking." Eevee says before pausing to think about what the bird just said a contemplating look of skepticism on her face. "Are you sure that is the year?"

"Most definitely," Flint answers. "And next year will be 2805."

"Ok, I need to go check something," Eevee says rising her feet again this time finding the task much easier to her relief even if she is still slightly chilled. Moving forward she finds that she can walk now even if her legs still wobble from the effort.

"Hay! Wait! Where are you going?" Flint calls after her.

"Outside."

"Why? Nothing has changed out there sense the year 2110," Flint explains. "It's all ruins."

Eevee stops, hesitating for a moment, her solid white tail swaying back and forth in agitation. Flint looks at the appendage wondering how in the world she could have missed it all the years she had sat by this girl's side, just watching her frozen form to help alleviate some of her own loneness. "I have to see for myself." She moves on, pushing past a white robot that just appeared off from the right holding what looked like a worker's blanket.

Eve turns to Flint with a questioning gaze. "Leaving?"

"I'm not sure what her goal is," Flint answers honestly. "She just kind of acts like she doesn't believe me."

"What did . . . you say?" Eve found that phrase rather hard to say although Flint didn't seem to notice. "I told her I was a companion robot and told her what year it is. She just kind of needed to go check something after that."

Eve gave Flint a horrified look, dropping the workers blanket on the floor. "Negative!" she shouts as she flies after Eevee who has stopped in front of a Wall-E bot, examining it as if it was the most remarkable thing in the entire world. She runs her hand across the top of its head before moving to run it along the side of its box body, her eyes filled with wonder as she does so.

"Eevee," Flint calls as she flies up behind the human, Eve slightly ahead of her.

"What is this thing?" Eevee asks ignoring the hummingbird's worried gaze.

"Wall-E," Eve answers as she floats up next to the dazed woman.

"Wall-E?" Eevee repeats, her tone sorrowful. "There sure are a lot of them laying around here discarded. Do you guys know why?"

"They are no longer needed," Flint answers. "They were turned off in December 2110."

"2110," Eevee says, her tone frustrated. "There's that year again."

"Well it was a rather eventful year," Flint explains. "A lot happened."

"I still got to see," Eevee says as she starts to walk again, finding a door not too far away. She pushes it open, only to gasp in absolute horror. The city before her is unlike anything she has ever seen before except in Hollywood films where Earth is depicted in a post-apocalyptic setting. There is hoards of trash scattered everywhere, making her grimace while at the same time giving her the notion that she is standing in the middle of a garbage dump. The buildings themselves are huge, much larger than anything she knew man was capable of building, kissing the sky with roofs hidden by clouds. She also got the idea that advertising had become insane at some point reminding her of places like Tokyo where you can't find a single place that doesn't have some kind of a billboard or flashing electronic sign. She turns back to the two robots who have followed her. "What happened to everyone? What happened to Earth? Was there an apocalypse?"

"Apocalypse?" Flint asks bewildered. That word is most definitely not in her vocabulary or Eve's by the look on the white robot's face.

"It's when humanity destroys itself," Eevee answers, her voice trembling. She had always heard that it was bound to happen someday but she never thought . . . "Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Negative," Eve answers alarmed. She knew exactly what this human is thinking now. "Earth evacuated by Operation Recolonize." The white probe suddenly wants to disappear, not believing that she told just told top secret information so readily just to calm some unknown human down. She had a feeling she could be in big trouble for it when she gets back to the Axiom.

"Operation Recolonize?" Eevee repeats, her tone carrying a hint of relief. "So it sounds like everyone was moved to another planet or something?"

"Or something it right," Flint answers. "Everyone has been living on these huge luxury starliners that have been traveling around the universe waiting for Earth to recover for the last seven hundred years."

"Come again?" Eevee said her eyes getting big as her mind processes the information she has just received. "The entire planet is living on a really big space ship? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Kind of, only it's more like three hundred thousand individual ships, all ranging in size and amenities," Flint clarifies.

"Ok, that sounds insane," Eevee says, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Let's just say that there three hundred thousand ships floating around out there somewhere. How do you get billions of people to fit comfortably on them?"

"Well you simply make the ships big enough!" Flint answers excitedly. "The average ship is twenty-five miles long by five miles high unless we are talking about the mammoth ships. Those ships, such as the Star Song, Zephyrus, Epiglottis, Pegasus, and so on are monster ships, usually thirty-three miles long by eight miles high, then there is the Axiom. Now that one is the biggest and most luxurious of them all, being forty miles long by ten miles high. So basically they are all space dwelling cities!"

"Oh wow," was all Eevee could say. "Has the human race really become that technology advanced? Better yet where were these ships even built? I mean, their size alone is so unreal that's it's hard for me to comprehend how they came up with enough land to support all of them? Where are they stored when not in use and where the heck do they land and take off? I mean seriously?"

"Well for the most part, ships of the same size often shared the same landing docks all over the world, although there are multiple landing and storage facilities located just off the coastline of North America and Africa. There isn't any out there now for obvious reasons however you can see them from here when they are docked," Flint explains. "They are really spectacular to look at."

"What about all of the animals?" Eevee asks looking around. "I can't help but notice that there aren't any birds in the sky."

"They are on separate group of ships referred to as the Ark Fleet," Flint answers. This was something that caught Eve's attention. She had heard the gold bot mention the Ark Fleet earlier but got sidetracked before she could find out what it is. "They launched I guess about two years after Operation Clean Up went into effect although I can't remember what the catalyst was that sent them skyward."

"What do you mean sent them skyward? If the ships existed in the first place then why weren't they sent into space at the same time as the ships carrying people?" Eevee asks. "I doesn't make sense to build a bunch of ships, then just leave them laying around unused and what exactly is Operation Clean Up?"

"Well, the Ark Fleet was more of a safe guard than anything else," Flint replies with a thoughtful expression. "I think that the general public required the building of the Ark Fleet before they would give the government the support it needed to proceed with Operation Clean Up which in all honesty is just a cover up for Operation Recolonize. You see the humans weren't entirely ignorant that something was wrong with their planet, however they really weren't inclined to do anything to fix it ether ultimately causing the planet's destruction. Buy and Large Corporations finally gave them a solution that worked with the majority of the populations do nothing attitude, that took the form of Operation Clean Up, which basically sent the entire planet into space for a five year vacation."

"Wow, a five year vacation," Eevee says sarcastically. "The people of my time were lucky to get a week's vacation if one at all."

"Well things were very different in the year 2105, with robots doing most of the work," Flint explains. "Besides, like I said, Operation Clean Up was just a cover for the real issue. Earth was dying and people didn't see it because the trees were still green and birds were flying through the sky and there are still plenty of fish in the sea so they just ignored what the environmental scientist were saying so extreme measures had to be taken. BNL created Operation Clean Up making everything sound wonderful with the ultimate vacation get away with the real goal being to just get everyone out of the way without causing global panic while they cleaned the mess up. If they had come out telling people that Earth was dying because of toxic poison you can only imagine the inanity that would have ensued so they keep that fact top secret, using the term Operation Clean Up to refer to Earth's rejuvenation. People bought it for the most part, although many did worry about the animals and the effect the trash had on them, making the Ark Fleet necessary. The people wanted some sort of backup plan just in case the animals needed to leave to which they ultimately did."

"Wow, that's nuts." Eevee found it hard to take in. "So the planet is obviously not being worked on now so what happened to that?"

"Well everyone just left one day in a panic," Flint answers looking very sad. "Apparently the toxins that the trash was releasing just became too much for the humans who stayed behind to clean the Earth to handle forcing them to flee."

"Toxins? So the entire planet was poisoned?" Eevee found the idea very disturbing, to think Earth was destroyed by toxic air that killed everything.

"Yes," was all Flint said in answer.

"Well the planet is obviously not toxic now since I'm not chocking to death," Eevee observes. "So why haven't people come back to try and clean the Earth again?"

Flint shakes her head. "I don't know."

"When was everyone supposed to return originally before the toxins took over?" Eevee asks.

"Five years, which would be 2110."

"So basically seven hundred and ninety-four years ago?" Eevee frowns looking at the white robot who has been listening very intently. "Do you know why people haven't come back?"

"No plant?" Eve answers feeling slightly baffled. The only thing she really knows about Operation Recolonize were her own directives. This whole cleaning up Earth thing and the Ark Fleet as well as humans actually staying on Earth to clean up confused her. Weren't the Wall-E bots in charge of that? It was all new information that made no sense to her.

"Maybe," Flint answers. "I guess it's a plausible answer."

"What does a plant have to do with anything?" Eevee asks confused.

"If she finds a plant then all the starliners are supposed to return to Earth however finding the plant is the issue. They haven't started growing again and by now I'm beginning to wonder if they will." Flint looks extremely discouraged.

"They will," Eevee encourages. "Earth is an amazing planet that will recover because that's what Earth does. I don't understand how the process happens but the science of my time has proven that Earth always recovers from disasters."

"I'm glade." Flint looks pleased with what she has been told. "By the way, what time are you from?"

"Well last time I heard the date it was July 4, 2014," Eevee answers truthfully. "So this place is very different from when I was frozen."

"I bet!" Flint looks absolutely amazed. "You came from a time way before Robot's and AI and space travel!"

"Actually, both Russia and The United States had both sent living humans into space and brought them home safely in the sixties, In fact the USA put a man on the moon in July of 1969, which was seventeen years before I was born." Eevee then smiles. "In the years recent to my frozen adventure, almost everyone I knew has a home computer, cell phone, or some other portable electronic device that gets on the internet wirelessly making everything accessible to them no matter where they were. I personally had a lap top computer and a really nice cell phone that I could give verbal commands to."

Eve looks absolutely fascinated. "2014 different yet same."

"More different than the same as space travel was still in its infancy and AI was virtually nonexistent except in scientific laboratories where it was being developed very slowly. As for robots, very basic with no AI."

"Wow, then let me tell you you're going to love the future!" Flint chirps. "Robots are everywhere with the sole purpose of helping you out."

"Sounds interesting," Eevee says scratching the back of her head, her hand getting caught in the bun her hair is tied up in. The nasty memory of how she was forced to wear the bun makes her yanks the black ponytail holder out of her hair angrily, freeing it so that it cascade down her back in snowy waves, stopping just short at the base of her tail.

"Pretty," Eve says moving forward acting like an amazed child as she touches the silky locks catching Eevee's attention. "You like my hair do you?" She asks the white probe who is running her metal fingers through her tresses. "You know I haven't asked you your name yet."

"Eve," The probe answers still awestruck. She hasn't seen hair this pretty in hundreds of years as the humans of today keep it short and styled.

"Eve?" Eevee says finding the probe's name ironic. "That figures. You know that was the nickname my friends and family used to call me."

"Really?" Flint asks finding that bit of information interesting.

"Yeah or well it was," Eevee corrected thinking back to a time when she was often called 'Eve' by those around her. "I'm guessing since they aren't around anymore it's pointless to go by Eve, especially with it being your call name."

Eve ignores a majority of what she has just heard, focusing on the word family. "Miss Family?"

Eevee turns to face Eve completely, who is looking up at her with huge sympathetic blue electronic eyes. "Yeah, I miss them more than anything."

Eve knows the emotion Eevee is experiencing very well, even if the human is trying to hide it, since she herself, has experienced it may times. Maddie had also taught her a lot through her life time as well, the most important lesson being that emotion is not a weakness and that one should always be sympathetic to those who are experiencing loss or depression. Taking these things to heart she reaches up, giving Eevee a small hug around the neck, surprising not only Eevee but Flint as well. "Hugs make things better," Eve says sweetly.

Eevee is at a slight loss of what to do. She has never been hugged by a robot before, never even talked to one before today unless you considered her cell phone a robot which was kind of stupid she supposed. Cell phones are just really small and fancy computers that most certainly do not have any kind of emotion feeling AI. "Thank you," was all she could say.

"I want a hug to!" Flint whines as she flies to the duo, landing on Eevee's shoulder so she can nuzzle her head into her lower cheek. That was when a loud boom echoes across the sky, bringing everyone's attention upward.

"What the hell is that?" Eevee shouts, staring up at the fire in the sky. It takes her a moment to realize that blaze was coming from three large rocket boosters on the back end of a white ship. "A rocket?"

"Negative," Eve answers. "Axiom Return Vehicle."

"Has it already been an hour and forty minutes?" Flint's yells over the sound of the rocket boosters that were forcing the ship to slow it's decent.

"Negative," Eve replies. "It's early."

.

.

**End Chapter Two**

.

.

**Author's Note:**** There you have it, the next installment. Hope you all enjoyed it and before anyone asks, no Eevee is not a demon or anything like that, she **_**is human**_**. The reason for her animal features will be explained in upcoming chapters as well as the animal that she has the features of. I also hope that Eevee's name didn't drive you all insane like it did me. You would be amazed at how many time I wrote Eve's name where I was supposed to wright Eevee and versa! It drove me NUTS! Oh well, I will deal with it and if you catch such a mistake please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**** Well here we go, Chapter three and boy is it a long. I never thought it would end! Oh well, that's my fault I guess. I'm the one typing after all. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my next installment as it's an eventful one.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eevee finds herself glaring spitefully at the large white ship that has forced its way into the trash filled parking lot that although huge in her opinion, is not really big enough for a rocket propelled space cruiser to land in safely. Trash had flown everywhere, hitting all three of them in the face causing Eevee to feel sick to her stomach by the mere fact she was being hit with trash. Flint, due to her small size was forced to dig her sharp nails deep into the tender flesh of Eevee's shoulder so that she wouldn't be blown away. Eve, who is designed to handle the ship's landing force even found herself having trouble staying in place, so much so, that she had tried to order the ship to reconsider its landing options however she was completely ignored.

As the ship's descent reached about a thousand feet from the ground it suddenly became apparent to everyone that it wasn't just close, it was actually going to land on top of them. Screaming in fear all three of them made a run for it, making it behind a huge steel dumpster right before hot flames shot out across the entire parking lot, incinerating most the trash around them instantly. Then just as quickly as it had begun, the fire stopped along with the violent wind caused by the ship's landing.

"Is everyone alive?" Eevee is so shaken that she places her hand over her heart, feeling the muscle beating rapidly within her breast.

"Still here," Flint answers, her own voice shaking. "That was scary."

"Still functioning," was all Eve could say, slightly alarmed at how close of a call that really had been for all of them.

"Ok," Flint says turning to look at Eve before shouting. "WHAT KIND OF AUTOPILOT DO YOU HAVE FLYING THAT THING? WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Eve looks at the golden bird, her expression slightly annoyed by the sudden outburst. She had tried to reason with the navigation system, begging it to land in a less hazardous place to no avail. She was personally going to take this up with the Axiom's Main Computer herself when she gets back home although, first things first, she needs to calm Flint down. The poor bird looks like she might burst from her inner rage. "Not a real autopilot," Eve answers the bird's question blandly. "Mindless navigation only."

"Seriously?" Flint responds, before her temper really does explode. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD THEY PUT A STUPID NAVIGATION UNITE IN A SPACESHIP? THOSE THINGS ARE ONLY GOOD FOR DRIVING SMALL ENGINE MACHINERY SUCH AS FORKLIFTS OR DOLLIES. PUTTING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN A HIGH PERFORMANCE SPACECRAFT IS A FATAL ACCEDENT WAITING TO HAPPEN, IN FACT IT ALMOST DID!"

"Hay now," Eevee intervenes. "Yelling at Eve like that isn't going to help."

"You're absolutely right," Flint huffs as she raises her beak high in the air, giving Eevee the impression of a snooty person when without warning she starts shouting at Eve once more. "I NEED TO YELL AT THE PERSON WHO PUT THAT HUNK OF JUNK IN CHARGE OF THAT SHIP! WHO IS IT?"

"Axiom's Main Computer." Eve answers, her tone holding a hint of her own temper. Why couldn't that little short fused bird understand that none of this is her fault? Yelling at her is completely pointless, not including the fact that the golden bird's behavior is slightly embarrassing.

"Alright, fine." Flint's tone has returned to normal once more causing the probe to sigh in relief. "I will make a point of seeking out this main computer for a personal chat when we arrive on the Axiom which I have decided to go to." Eve simply rolls her eyes doubting the Axiom's Main Computer will even give Flint the time of day that is, if Auto doesn't attempt to send her back immediately first. All non-Axiom robots have to be registered to a passenger which Flint is obviously not.

Eevee sighs, relieved that the hummingbird's tantrum has cooled enough so that she isn't yelling anymore. She wouldn't admit it out loud but Flint's shouts are earsplitting mixed with behavior she thinks is slightly odd, finding it is kind of strange that a machine could lose its cool just like a human. It's actually kind of endearing in her opinion, to have metallic creatures that feel the same emotions as people, even responding to dire situations like a vast majority of the population would. Shoot, she was surprised she hasn't found an object herself to chunk at the spaceship. She gives Eve a strange look then, thanking about what the probe and Flint had just discussed. "Do computers really choose what kind of system drives a spaceship?"

"A computer had to be in charge for something like this to happen," Flint says, her red eye glowing with her restrained anger. "How else could something so reckless happen? Computers, unlike robots, are self-centered AI that don't care about humans or fellow machines. They do what they are programmed to do and nothing more."

Eve couldn't argue with Flint's opinion as she herself feels it's true. She would honestly love to think that the Axiom's Main Computer cared for her and her sister probes yet she knows better. "Flint is correct."

"So a self-serving computer runs everything then?" Eevee didn't really like the sound of that, her mind thinking back to the movies where robots take over the world.

"Negative," Eve corrects. "Axiom's Main Computer answers to Auto and Captain."

"Is the Captain human?" Eevee asks curious. She wasn't sure she wanted to go to a spaceship completely controlled by robots. "And is he in charge of this Auto whom I'm going to assume is another computer?"

Eve shakes her head, correcting immediately. "Auto is robot and Captain is human."

"Oh ok," Eevee says thinking. "And the Captain is the one in charge of Auto?"

"Affirmative."

"Ok, cool." It is a relief to know that at least one human is at the top of command. She would hate to think that humans had given complete control to machines no matter how kind the two next to her appear to be. "So the Captain is in charge of the Axiom and then I'm guessing Auto is like his fist mate or something with the computer being number three in command?"

Eve thinks about the question for a second since she has never really thought about official titles before. "Captain is Captain, Auto is Co-Captain, GO-4 is first mate, and Axiom's Main Computer controls ship's functions."

"GO-4?" Eevee repeats the name curiously. "Who's that?"

"I think GO-4 bots are head of security usually," Flint answers, testing her memory. "He pretty much make sure that a robot mutiny doesn't happen while doing meaningless tasks assigned to him by the captain and autopilot."

"A robot mutiny?" That didn't sound very comforting to Eevee. "Do robots try to take over their ship?"

"Not so much take over as just disrupt," Flint explains. "It's very rare and usually happens only when one rouge robot gathers enough followers to actually cause an issue and for the most part they simply just cause harmless havoc like disrupting other robots from their work or taunting human passengers. I can assure you that I don't know of a single time were a group of rouges tried to actually take over command of their ship or destroy it or anything like that."

"SECUR-T have quick response," Eve adds. "Rouges always contained before mutiny starts."

"SECUR-T are?" Eevee asks waiting for one of her robot friends to fill in the blank.

"A SECUR-T is a robot policeman or steward bot as they are often called." Flint then pauses, thinking about something. "Although why they are called stewards is beyond me since as far as I know they don't actually do steward work."

"A robot policeman," Eevee says imagining an advanced human shaped droid from the movie IRobot in her mind. "Do they detain people to?"

"Affirmative," Eve answers. "SECUR-T use force only if human use force first."

"That is very interesting," Eevee says thinking about all she has been told. "I have a feeling that I've got a lot to learn."

"You bet," Flint chirps. "But don't worry though as Eve and I will be there to help you along."

"I appreciate that." Eevee then smiles. "So all these other robots, are they basically just like you two? I mean, I get that they all have different job titles with the SECUR-T being cops who answer to the GO-4 dude who runs security then this Auto guy you mentioned earlier just bosses everyone around but do they all have individual personalities like you guys? Are they friendly like you two?"

Flint starts laughing confusing Eevee. Did she just ask a dumb question? Eve is also unimpressed with the hummingbird's behavior. "Flint," she scolds before turning to answer Eevee. "Affirmative, all robots are individual."

"Yeah, Eve is right and sorry about laughing, it's just that if you ever get to know an autopilot you will see why I thought what you said is so funny," Flint explains with humor still reflecting in her eyes. "Anyway, as Eve was saying, all robots do have individual likes and dislikes even if they are programmed with the same personality. For example all service bots are programmed to be cheerful but one might be more of a clown while another takes their job more seriously."

"Affirmative, Eve programmed with diligence," Eve said pointing to herself. "Yet this Eve likes board games. None of sisters like games like this Eve.'

"It's all about experience I guess, just like it is with humans," Flint adds.

"Well experience has always had the profound ability to influence our life decisions." Eevee then pauses herself, thinking about something. Her facial expression appears somewhat lost, seeming as if she is unsure if she should say what she has on her mind. "I've had a lot of hardships that I won't talk about, some completely altering the course of my life is irreversible ways."

"Why won't you talk about them?" Flint asks.

"I guess it's not that I won't talk about them but more like I'm not ready to talk about them," Eevee answers honestly. "Please understand, I'm in a very alien world where everything is different. It all makes my head spin so discussing these hardships right now will just cause me more stress than I can handle."

"Understood," Eve answers quickly preventing Flint from asking something else. The bird appears to be completely oblivious to Eevee's sudden discomfort.

"So do I actually get to go to the Axiom?" Eevee is purposely changing the subject in hopes that she can distract the hummingbird, noticing the many questions burning in the golden robot's gaze. "That ship's name keeps getting brought up so I'm under the assumption so please correct me if I'm wrong?"

"Affirmative," Eve answers catching onto Eevee's plan right away. "Axiom is home. Axiom also wonderful."

Flint twirls in the air, instantly forgetting Eevee's woes as the woman hoped she would, showing her renewed excitement at the simple mention of the liner's name. "It's the ship we all get to go too. How cool is that?"

"Pretty cool I guess," Eevee answers, knowing that living on any spaceship for her, luxury or not would be cool. She also wonders about the kind of people she's going to meet as a slightly devious question pops into her head in the process. "So tell me Eve, is the Captain of the Axiom a hottie?"

Eve nearly falls to the ground in stock. "Hot?" she repeats, her thoughts scattering. How is she supposed to answer that? She not attracted to human males in the slightest.

"Oh come on Eve, you can't tell me that you don't think a man in uniform is hot," Eevee teases finding the probe's shy behavior absolutely endearing. She was like an innocent school girl learning about boys for the first time.

"I may be a robot Eevee," Flint intervenes saving her probe friend from a complete meltdown from embarrassment. "But at least I can tell you that the Axiom's first Captain was a very handsome man."

"Silly bird that is absolutely no help to me since I want to know about the ship's current Captain." Eevee chuckles noticing Eve's irritated look. She decides to put the probe in the hot seat again. "So Eve, why do you appear so bugged about me talking about your Captain. Got dibs or something?"

Flint laughs as Eve sparks from embarrassment. "Negative, Captain is Captain, no attraction to any Captain."

"Oh come on now, surly there is someone you think is cute? Perhaps another robot?" Eevee suggests wriggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Negative!" Eve answers mortified. She honestly doesn't have anyone she is technically with although there are some who bug her for dates from time to time especially during February, the month of love. She just isn't a very social robot when it comes to guys and why is Eevee so interested anyway? It's none of her business.

Eevee laughs at Eve's awkwardness, finding her bashful looks absolutely adorable. "You sure do appear shy about matters of the heart, in fact, because of your behavior towards my questions, I've become rather curious about something. Do robots have romantic relationships like people?"

"Most definitely," Flint answers. "Filled with drama and he said she said stuff and we can't forget about jealousy. There is definitely plenty of that!"

"Is that so?" Eevee is finding this conversation interesting, her inner gossip girl coming out.

"Oh let me tell you," Flint starts, ready to spill the beans. "I knew this one robot who worked on human fingernails, well she was kind of a drama queen and let me tell you she was a major flirt too! Anyway she was in love with this delivery robot that often brought packages to her owner's salon all the time. He knew she liked him so they went out on a date and then I heard through the grape vine that they had a one night stand . . ."

"STOP!" Eevee didn't mean to interrupt so rudely but she needed time to process what she thinks she just heard. "Did you just say one night stand?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" Flint looks so puzzled about why she was being stopped for such a minor detail until she remembers that a one night stand for humans is very different from a robots! "Oh no! It's not what you think!"

"Good to know," Eevee says feeling slightly off. The thought of robots having intimate encounters like people kind of freaked her out, still it is a very curious subject that she finds she can't leave alone. "Flint can you explain to me how a robot has a one night stand please?"

"Not appropriate!" Eve counters. She is not ashamed of her love life or lack thereof nor is she shy like the two before her seem to think she is. It's just that to her, love is a private affair of the heart, not a flamboyant discussion.

"Ok, well, why is this conversation inappropriate for starters?" Eevee asks confused. "Flint just said it's not what I think yet Eve, you're telling me it's inappropriate."

"Negative not like human," Eve explains. "Still personal though."

"Yeah, the prude is right," Flint clarifies causing Eve to fume at being called a prude. "It's actually something robot couples don't really discuss openly with others, kind of like how you humans don't run around telling everyone about your own intimacy."

"Neither of you have been to a human's girl's night nor come across a guy's night out have you?"

Both robots looked at each other as if confused before answering in unison, "Negative. No."

"Then let me just say this then, humans do discuss intimacies with each other as well as the things they liked or disliked about their partners with other humans usually of the same gender." Eevee thinks about what she just said. It is enough to make her miss her girls.

"Well then," Flint says impressed. "Then maybe we robot's should do the same?"

"Maybe," Eevee suggests. "I mean girl's night is basically when a bunch of girl's get together to talk about whatever without any guys around. The subject matter can be endless and I really mean that. There was this one time, my girls and I talked about a bug that is found in New Mexico. I think it was called Children of the Earth or something like that? I don't know, it just hurts a lot when it bites you, making you wish you were dead or maybe it's fatal? I guess it doesn't matter."

"Wow," Eve says very interested in the subject of insects. "Bugs bite?"

"Oh yes," Eevee answers. "Or stings which is why people often scream like they are being chased by man eating beasts when they see one crawling around, even if it's harmless. Rats and snakes fall into this category as well."

"Neat," Flint says. "I think I would like to see a human freak out like that!"

Eevee laughs. "Well if I ever see a scorpion and your around, enjoy the show."

Flint laughs loudly imagining Eevee running from some silly little critter before getting back on topic. "Just know that a robot cannot have relations like people. Basically, being intimate for a robot is trading ones electrical current for their partner's, something that most humans wouldn't even recognize if they run across to two doing such."

"And that is extremely private for you guys?" Eevee couldn't really see how something that is undistinguishable to others could be so inappropriate.

"Yes because of the nature of the beast itself really," Flint clarifies. "When two robots share their current, their hard drives become crossed, creating memories of their partner in their own memory bank. Simply put, both partners unwillingly have access to all of the memories of the other, both good and bad so you don't want to be with someone you don't trust which for a robot is hard to do, making things like one night stands virtually unheard of."

"Wow, talk about no secrets between lovers." Eevee thinks about what she has just been told for a moment. If she had to share every detail of her life with her partner she was pretty sure she would still be a very pure girl, in fact she was almost positive most of humanity would be. "Well, I will be mindful of robot relations now."

Eve looks up at Eevee, her blue electronic eyes peering into the deep emerald orbs of the human before her. "Remember, very personal, no talk publically."

"I won't," Eevee promises then she smiles. "So now that I'm slightly more educated on robot relationships can someone now explain spaceships to me?"

Both Flint and Eve give her a perplexed look. "Why do you want to know about spaceships all of the sudden?" Flint asks.

"I think I worded that wrong," Eevee clarifies. "What I'm asking is, where is the door? I have been examining that oversized hunk of metal for some time now and have yet to see a door."

Eve moves, flying a complete circle around Eevee quickly bringing the human's attention to her as she ascends towards the nose of the ship. She points to an open hatch that neither of her companions had noticed until she pointed out. It appears to be located in the area of the cockpit. "Here," is all Eve says.

"No." Eevee shouts so the probe can hear her from her position on the ground. "That's like five stories high Eve! How in the world would I even get up there?"

Eve thinks about the question for a moment, wondering which way really would be the best for her human friend to reach the cockpit safely. She knew what her installed protocol told her to do, which was use her anti-gravity stasis beam to carry her up only she worried about Eevee becoming nauseated as a result. She had learned from watching the SECUR-T bots through the years that you should not, if at all possible, use your anti-gravity to lift a human otherwise whey will most likely leave you a present. That really isn't something Eve desired to deal with so she brainstorms for a minute before remembering the service ladder built into the side of the ship. It is very sturdy and runs the entire length of the vessel, plus it's strong enough that a thousand pound service bot can use it as an anchor while working. She flies back down to the ground, stopping in front of Eevee. "Climb ladder," she says pointing to the steel grooves on the side of the ship.

Eevee stares at the ladder that has just been pointed out to her, not very impressed. From what she can tell it wasn't really designed with people in mind although a person could probably climb it if they needed to, Eevee though wasn't that desperate to leave Earth. "Eve, please tell me there is another way?"

"Only Anti-gravity stasis beam," Eve offers. "Humans usually get sick when used."

"Ah, well that option is no good ether then." Eevee stands there for a couple of minutes, just thinking about her situation before saying sarcastically. "Actually, I think Earth isn't so bad after all, in fact, I think I'm going to go look for a place to sleep for the night."

Eve is not impressed with Eevee's reluctance. "Negative, mandatory human evacuation."

"And I have a 'do not climb ladders' or a 'get sick before space adventure' policy so if there isn't a door near the bottom of the ship then we are going to have to figure something else out." Eevee folds her arms across her chest in a defiant manner to help emphasize her point.

"Aw, come on Eevee, you can obviously tell Earth really isn't habitable at the moment," Flint says trying to persuade her friend to act rationally. "Plus what would you do for fun? There is nothing here but a bunch of broken buildings and dead landscapes."

"Look, ladders and me do not mix so I'm not going to climb it," Eevee stubbornly states. "If I try I will get almost to the top only to slip and fall to my death."

"No you won't," Flint says not believing a word Eevee just said.

"Yes I will, after all, what goes up must come down," Eevee counters sarcastically. "It the basic law of gravity."

Eve sighs, rolling her eyes. "Climb or carry."

"Not happening," Eevee huffs, not budging in her decision in the slightest. "So you guys can go on without me."

"Come on Eevee, that's not even realistic," Flint reminds her. "Plus Eve is correct in the mention of a mandatory human evacuation, so by law you can't be left behind."

"Eevee, please climb," Eve begs. "Don't want to force."

"Look, I know I'm being difficult but I'm scared of falling ok," Eevee explains. "It's been that way ever since I fell from a tree as a kid so go get another spaceship with a door low to the ground or something because I'm not riding this one."

Flint sighs. "Look we're not going to let you fall. If you slip Eve will catch you with her anti-gravity beam thingy so that you won't hit the ground and die as you put it."

"See the problem with that solution is that she could miss and I still die when I hit the ground."

"EEVEE GET YOU BUTT UP THAT LADDER RIGHT NOW!" Flint shouts, finally having enough of the human's stupid excuses.

"Oh well since you asked nicely, no." Eevee didn't feel threatened by the hummingbird's temper no matter how mad she got. In her eyes, she could snap her like a twig if need be.

"Last chance," Eve warns. "Climb or carry."

"Eve I'm scared of falling from high places therefore I'm not able to climb the ladder," Eevee says feeling like a broken record. What part of she's scared of heights do they not understand?

"CLIMB!" Eve shouts pointing at the ladder, her patience finally running thin. Very few things could make her loose her temper like this although the completion of her new directive is doing a fine job. Who knew a human could be so stubborn?

"I already told you that I'm not climbing that ladder." Eevee snaps back, her tone almost to the point of yelling.

Eve felt her electrical circuits twitch in frustration. Why is she being so difficult about climbing a harmless ladder? The probe understands that she is frightened of heights however she is there to catch her if she were to slip besides, she has a strong feeling that the girl wouldn't even fall in the first place if she would just try. "Climb now."

"No."

"Climb."

"No!"

"CLIMB!"

"Still NO!"

Eve huffs finally having enough of this pointless argument. If Eevee really wanted to do this the hard way then she would do it the hard way. The white probe quickly moves closer to the Eevee, twirling in the air before stopping right behind her just as Eevee jerks to turn around and face her however the human is a fraction to slow, allowing a blue beam hit her in the back before expanding into a blue orb that lifts her from her feet. Eevee screams, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Negative, refusal to climb," Eve simply replies. She wasn't going to feel guilty about this, after all she had warned her multiple times.

"That's because I don't like heights! They are terrifying to me, so please put me down." Eevee looks like she might start crying at any time. "Eve I'm begging you!"

"Close eyes," Eve suggests as she moves to ascend towards the cockpit, Flint right behind her. "Don't look down!"

"No, just put me down please!" Eevee cries. "I don't like this ride!"

"Eve, maybe you should let her try to climb the ladder again," Flint suggests when they are about half way up the ship's side. "She really looks like she might have a heart attack."

Eve considered it for a moment except judging by the reaction she is receiving right now she doubted that Eevee would ever climb the ladder willingly. She is just too afraid of heights for some strange reason. "Negative, this is best."

"Seriously?" Flint responds. "How is it best if she dies from a heart attack?"

"Human not going to die." Eve couldn't believe that Flint would think such a ridiculous thing. "Humans are stronger than you think."

"Look at her Eve, she's going to pass out!" Flint cries, truly concerned with the way Eevee's breathing has become labored.

Eve ignored the little bird as she had finally reached the hatch, moving in a way that allowed her to push Eevee through the doorway before placing in the only seat in the cockpit, releasing her from the anti-gravity beam. "Dazed not dead," Eve simply says to Flint who is fidgeting in the air with worry.

"Or in shock!" Flint barks back. "Look at her, she's all pale and sickly looking."

"Negative, experiencing nausea." Eve says moving to reach behind the seat of the cockpit, pulling out a small bag that she hands to Eevee who immediately empties out her stomach.

"Gross!" Flint says. "I forgot humans do that when their ill."

Eve simply nods as she pushes Flint forward. "Watch her."

"Where are you going?" Flint asks suspiciously. She didn't like being put on babysitting duty after Eve makes her all sick. It isn't fair in her mind.

"Must contact Axiom," Eve answers as she turns to face the black colored touch screen control panel of the spaceship's cockpit. It looks rather complicated with various colorful controls blinking or glowing brightly on the electronic surface just below a thin layer of protective glass. The probe knows what's she is doing though, pressing a series of numbers on a digital numeral pad before waiting patiently for the call to be answered. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that Auto is the one to pick up the line since Captain McCrea is rarely on the bridge unless he is doing morning announcements. Eve salutes to Auto in a show off respect.

"Probe One, state your reason for contacting the Axiom Bridge." Auto, true to his nature, gets right to the point without formalities.

Eve answers him promptly, using the Axiom robot language to convey her message quickly and effectively. It's something she always does when speaking to her robot superiors. Auto listens with interest, finding Eve's story of discovering a living human hard to accept as true even if they were stored away in a frozen state. According to the information provided to him by the Axiom's Main Computer as well as Shelby Forthright, Earth is inhabitable by all living mammals therefore he begins to wonder if perhaps Probe One has formed some kind of nasty deficit that is until he hears a nasty growl come from behind Eve. "I should knock the shit out of you for pulling that sneaky maneuver on me." Auto cannot see who just spoke do to Eve's position in front of the hologram's camera however he can tell from Eve's reaction that she knows whose threating her. She doesn't seem afraid instead she appears annoyed.

"Please Eevee! Wait don't!" It's another voice he doesn't know and then just like Eve is yanked back and brought face to face with a human female. It's not possible! There is a small golden robot grabbing one of woman's canine like ears pulling back on it as hard as she can, making the human twitch in pain. "She was just fallowing her directive!" The little gold robot says.

"I don't give a rat's ass about directives!" Eevee bellows as she swats at the hummingbird trying get her to let go. "I felt like I was going to die!"

"Hay, watch your mouth Eevee," Flint scolds as she yanks harder. "Language such as that has no place in today's world."

"What are you?" Eevee snorts, now taking her frustration out on the gold bird. "The colorful words police?"

Flint huffs, slightly offended as she finally forced to let's go of Eevee's ear when the woman's hand makes contact with her body, swatting her away. Her temper explodes. "NO, I JUST HAVE MANNERS!"

"So you think I don't have manners because I said the words shit and ass?" Eevee asks finding the little bird's words very hurtful. She knows that speaking foul language is indeed considered rude however Flint scolding her like a child makes her resentful.

"STOP SAYING THEM!" Flint shouts. If she were a human her entire face would be red from her temper.

"Stop saying what? Ass? Shit?" Eevee snorts hatefully. The hummingbird's behavior is on her last nerve.

"STOP IT!" Flint shouts again her voice raising to deafening levels.

Eve by this point is at a loss of what to do. She doesn't understand why Eevee is purposely saying those words over and over again just to tick Flint off, in fact she actually looks like she is enjoying it in some demented way. "Please," Eve says approaching Eevee who is snarling like a wild beast. "Don't aggravate."

"Oh that's right I haven't knocked the shit out of you yet!" Eevee shouts turning her attention back to the white probe who simply glares obviously unimpressed with the threat. 'Why me,' Eve thinks annoyed. 'Why do I always end up dealing with the short tempered lunatics?'

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Flint bellows grabbing at Eevee's other ear yanking it with all her might making the human cry out yet again. "Flint I swear I'm going to kill you for this!"

Eve shakes her head, "Please!" She doesn't want a full blown fight, not with Auto watching. A shiver runs through her core at the thought just as Auto reaches his own tolerance threshold. "Enough!" He commands, bringing everyone's attention towards him.

Flint freaks out, letting go of Eevee's ear immediately. She then settles herself on the backrest of the single cockpit seat while Eevee simply stares the autopilot down taking in his appearance for the first time. He looks like a giant white ship helm with a large single red eye where the spindle would normally be. She can also see his entire wheel which only contains five spokes instead of the traditional eight and his felloes are not connected giving his outer circumference a more modern appearance. She admits to herself that he looks like a pretty impressive machine however her temper mixed with the nausea she is still experiencing makes her very cranky. "Are you the stupid navigation system that flies this ship because if you are I'm going to kick your ass too. This stupid hunk of junk nearly landed on us! What kind of stupid piloting is that?"

Auto's single eye becomes bright as if the information he just received is shocking before it returns to normal, Eve on the other hand is about to short circuit. "Negative," she says horrified. "Auto pilots Axiom!"

"Eevee don't yell at him!" Flint echoes just as horrified. "Never disrespect autopilots like that!"

Eevee snorts. "So he's the infamous autopilot of the Axiom?"

"Affirmative!" Eve scolds, now very worried about Auto's reaction. He was not one to take such bad-manners lightly and now he knows about the navigation system's error as well. She wasn't going to tell Auto about that do to her fear of his temper exploding. It's rare when it happens and Auto has never lost his cool in front of an actual human although today could be the day. If there is one thing the autopilot hated more than anything, it was endangerment of his human passengers or the blunt disrespect from one of those passengers.

"Oh, well then I have a formal complaint!" Eevee says eyeing Auto before Eve has a chance to silence her. "I was told you're basically in charge so listen up! This spaceship here nearly killed us and I will have you know that I do not like nearly dying. It's a serious killjoy for the day!"

"Quite!" Eve says pushing her hands over Eevee's mouth. "Being rude."

Eevee growls frustrated as she pushes the probe's hands away. "And a ship trying to land on us isn't rude?"

"Well . . ." Eve starts only to be interrupted by Auto, his tone deeper than usual. She knows for a fact that he is angry even if he is not outwardly showing it. "Complaint noted, now state your name human," Auto commands.

Eevee glares at the autopilot not really liking his authoritative and straight to business attitude yet at the same time she doesn't see any reason not to answer. "Eevee Reardon."

Eve is absolutely shocked by the human's family name, finding it absolutely astonishing that it is the same surname of the original Captain of the Axiom. "Reardon?" she repeats.

"Yes, that is my last name," Eevee answers sarcastically not noticing Eve's wonder.

"Eevee Reardon, I have been informed by Probe One that you were located on Earth as a stored specimen. She is under the assumption you were abandoned. Is this correct?" Auto asks.

Eevee thinks about the question, not sure if she was really abandoned as the autopilot put it although any other reason for her to be left behind alludes her. She answers with a simple, "I guess."

"Negative, guessing is not an appropriate answer."

"Well, then what is?" Eevee retorts, her agitation unintentionally slipping into in her tone and body language. "I don't really know exactly what happened while I was stored away as you put it or why I was where I was or even why they left me there to waste away. I really wish I knew the answers to those questions but I don't."

"Do you know why your appearance is uncharacteristic of a standard human?" Both Eve and Flint look at Eve curiously wanting to know the answer to that question themselves.

"So you want to know why I look like a freak." Eevee's tone speaks volumes. This is a tender subject for her.

"Negative, I have not called you such," Auto corrects. "My line of questioning is not meant to offend however since I have not seen a human such as yourself before nor do I contain any records stating that humans of your race exist, I must follow protocol."

Eevee doesn't answer right away, feeling rather insecure. She knows the people who hurt her can't do so anymore. They are gone, all of them, along with their awful tests, meaning she doesn't have to worry about this conversation being put on any type of official record. It was how they found her before and the fear is still very real for her even with the knowledge that hundreds of years have passed. She answers anyway gathering all her courage. "I was a subject of a medical procedure called VORA. I reacted badly to it which caused me to become an ugly monstrosity. Is that a satisfactory answer?"

"Affirmative," Auto answers as he moves away from the camera to access the Axiom's history records. Eve however along with Flint, are visibly upset. "Eevee not ugly," Eve says with Flint echoing her thoughts. "Yeah, your one of the prettiest humans I've ever seen."

"Save it!" Eevee barks back. "Look I appreciate the kind words however the fact remains I'm not normal. There is no need to sugar coat facts." Both robots give Eevee a sad look. "And I don't need sympathy ether."

"Eevee, I have not found records concerning a medical procedure using the key word VORA." Auto's quick return startles Eevee slightly, her focus being on her robots friends instead of the hologram.

"I'm not surprised," Eevee says with a heavy sigh. "It was all classified information when it happened to me so it's quite possible it's still sealed information even after all these years. It's the kind of information that could cause a public uproar if it ever got out."

Auto knows all about classified, being a machine who is full of secrets himself, all bestowed upon him by his creators. There are directives he follows that the many Captains of the Axiom never knew about except for Reardon. He was an incredibly sharp man, able to sense if anything is amiss which gave Auto more trouble than he needed. That Captain, although a capable leader, was one who liked to disrupt protocol forcing Auto to comply with his every whim, in fact, he is the reason the Eve probes still go to Earth on an annual bases. He supposed that finding this humans didn't make all the effort they put into finding a plant a complete waste of time although her discovery makes Auto believe something is not right. No human was ever meant to be left behind so why as this one? He most definitely plans on finding out this girl's secrets and all he needs to start looking is a few key pieces of information. "What is the last date you remember it being before you were stored away?"

"That would be July 4, 2014."

Auto does not like her answer. If she really is from the year 2014 then her records have a high chance of being incomplete or nonexistent. "Area of location and date provided suggest you are a citizen of the United States of America, is this assumption correct?"

"Yes."

This is an even bigger problem. The USA was a country that believed in patient doctor confidentiality and sense VORA is a classified medical procedure he is going to have his work cut out for him. "What is your Social Security number?" Having that will at least give him a head start.

Eevee answers without giving the question a second thought. Eve gives her a curious look as she does this. The probe has never heard of the United States of America. Flint on the other hand couldn't wait to play twenty questions since she is a major history buff, of course that would have to wait until later.

"Eevee, you are to report to Axiom Bridge upon arrival," Auto informs seemingly finished with his questioning. He turns to Eve stating. "Probe One, you are to report to the Axiom Bridge as well for a full debriefing and review of your mission."

Eve salutes with a confident "Affirmative" even with her nerves are on brink of short circuiting. She wouldn't admit it out loud but there is something about Auto that sets her on edge, makes her unsure of herself and the promise of a full review of her mission only makes it worse. What is he going to think of her when he hears some of the things she had talked about with Flint and Eevee? Oh, this whole situation is very troubling making her an absolute wreck.

Auto then turns to Flint who has moved to perch herself on Eevee's shoulder. "You are an unknown robot, therefore you are requested to remain on Earth."

"Wait a second," Eevee interrupts before Flint can say anything. "You can't make Flint stay behind if she doesn't want to."

Flint is touched that Eevee would so readily take up for her. "Eevee," she says softly, her tone filled with appreciation. Eve is also warmed by Eevee's eagerness to help their hummingbird friend.

"Negative, she is not a robot manufactured by BNL," Auto informs. "Therefore she cannot be monitored for rouge behavior do to unknown directives."

"Well let me inform you to what her directive is," Eevee counters not the least bit worried about Auto's concerns. "It's to be a companion, a good friend to Eve and myself. Think you can monitor that?"

Auto's red eye darkens, the autopilot is not pleased with this human's sudden candid attitude, speaking to him as if he doesn't have the ability to perform his own directives. "Protocol states that no unknown robots are permitted on any starliner at any time."

"Ask me if I care about a seven hundred year old rule?" Eevee snaps back. "Flint is coming and that is that. She's not dangerous or a rouge or even crazy."

Eve gives Eevee a heartfelt look. She couldn't remember a time when a human went against authority in favor of protecting a _robot _friend. It is enough to make the probe wonder about Eevee's views on morality and loyalty. She knows the human can be very argumentative, rude, foul mouthed and most definitely blunt yet in the same fashion she is willing to defend those around her. It's a very interesting personality that is unusual. Is it possible that this was acceptable cultural behavior for the year 2014 or maybe it's something else?

Flint looks just as surprised as Eve although the bird isn't ignorant to BNL's rules and regulations like the human. "Eevee, it's ok really," Flint says sullenly. "I mean, I should have expected something like this since its why my first family had to leave me behind. They tried really hard to take me but in the end it was pointless because I was independently built by my human father."

"Well, unlike your family I'm not leaving you behind." The way Eevee said it left no room for argument. "And honestly Auto, how much trouble can one little companion robot cause on a huge ship? It's not like she's a trouble maker or anything and she's our personal friend."

Auto can feel his temper creeping into his control. This human is very stubborn and argumentative, traits that are very unappealing. Whoever reared this girl had not done a good job as she is absolutely insolent when it comes to authority. "Negative, she is not permitted."

"Fine, be a stubborn ass," Eevee states flatly. "It doesn't change the fact were not tossing her out of the cockpit."

Auto is not impressed with the woman's name calling or bravado. He turns to Eve. "Probe One you will detain the unknown, then remove her from the ARV."

Eve sighs annoyed. She should have figured this would have happened, that Auto would use his position over her to get what he wants however Eve isn't a mindless follower like some. She's not getting involved in this dispute, not when it's about a human protecting a robot. "Negative, no force."

Auto is shocked, almost unable to uncomprehend the words Eve just told him before his rage sets in. "Probe One, do as I say now."

"I'm sorry, Auto," Eve says apologetically. "Won't force."

Auto stares the probe down. "Do I need to remind you of what happens to those who do not follow their directives?"

"Understand directives only Flint not plant," Eve argues back. "Flint have feelings and no directive of Eve say force unknown out."

"But one of your directives is to follow my command and I am ordering you to remove the unknown robot." Auto is seething on the inside. Probe one is the only one of the six Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluators of the Axiom that he can stand and she is refusing to listen to him. He has always been partial to her, liking her inquisitive and sweet nature however her current behavior is causing him to consider decommission. It's not something he wants to do to her. "Do as I say now or you will be penalized."

"Hay steering wheel!" Eevee snaps bringing Auto's attention back to her. "If you threaten Eve again I'm going to knock you into tomorrow."

"Your threats to my person will not be tolerated," Auto informs. "As for Probe One she belongs to the Axiom and therefore to me. Do not think for a moment you can protect her from any verdicts I have in mind."

Eve looks like she might short circuit. The way Auto just said that had her wanting to disappear. She understood that the autopilot is indeed in charge and technically has control over every Axiom robot's fate yet to hear him say she belongs to him like that. She shakes her head. What is wrong with her, he meant nothing by it.

"You act like she's a dog and you're the master!" Eevee growls.

Auto is taken aback by that statement. "Probe One is not a dog nor am I her master as you put it however my directives are absolute. She will conform to hers or suffer the consequences."

Eevee stares the wheel down. He is refusing to relent in his decision and now it looks like Eve could be in some serious trouble. She needs to think fast and somehow outsmart this autopilot, something she knows will not be easy. "Listen, this can all be avoided if you just let Flint come," Eevee informs. "Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"You, human are the only one being stubborn," Auto retorts his tone belaying his rage. "And you have turned her against me. That is an unforgivable action you will pay for."

"Oh really?" Eevee begins ready to do whatever she has to do to get her point across when she hears someone call Auto's name through the speakers of the hologram. The tone of the person is confused yet very curious as they ask something that is illegible to her ears. She watches amazed as the autopilot turns his attention towards a very obese human man sitting in what appears to be a hover chair. "Sir," Auto says respectfully. "Probe One has located a living human on Earth."

"WHAT!" The man looks utterly bewildered. He turns to look at the person in the hologram, the one Auto has been arguing with for some time now. He had heard the commotion in his quarters and finding it odd that a female is shouting at Auto he had to come investigate however he didn't expect to see the world's most beautiful creature. The woman on the screen is an example of flawless exotic beauty.

Eevee studies the man before her as he studies her. He is most definitely a big man although another person's weight has never really bothered her, expect this time it seems rather excessive and hindering. Does he even have the ability to walk? She couldn't be sure although she did like his smile and his grey eyes are very childlike and gentle. On top of his head she can see the traditional hat that all sea captains wear, sitting lopsided on his chocolate colored hair. "Hi." It's all Eevee can say.

"You're pretty," is what she got in response making her blush. "Um, thank you," she says softly.

The man then gets an awkward look on his face like he is unsure of what to do. "Um, my name is Brandan." He pauses for a moment then he appears to remember how to speak. "My name is Captain Brandon McCrea of the Axiom and it is an honor to meet such a pretty lady. What's your name?"

"Um, Eevee, Eevee Reardon," she says dumbly, distracted by being called pretty lady. Eve rolls her eyes at the shy behavior while Flint snickers. The motions do not go unnoticed by Auto or the Captain. "Oh look," McCrea says smiling like a goof. "It's one of our Eve probes and who are you?" He is pointing at the little gold robot on Eevee's left shoulder.

"Her name is Flint," Eevee answers. "She is a really good friend of mine."

"Well, she is a very nice looking friend." McCrea smiles. "So Auto says you were located on Earth? How did you get there?"

"Well to be honest, I don't think I ever left with everyone else," Eevee answers honestly. "It hard to explain but I've been frozen in time for a while."

"Wow, so you're from like." McCrea does the math using his fingers to assist him. "Seven hundred years ago!"

"Something like that," Eevee answers not really inclined to correct him about the time line. "Eve and Flint found me."

"That's great!" He looks so excited, like a little kid in a candy store. "You did a great job Eve!" Eve salutes in response to the compliment.

"So Earth isn't safe anymore right?" The Captain looks thoughtful. "So you got to come to the Axiom then! We will take very good care of you!"

"I would love to only I'm concerned for my friend Flint." Eevee knows what she is about to do is underhanded but she doesn't' really care. "She isn't allowed on the Axiom."

"Says who?" McCrea asks.

"Auto," Eevee answers as she points at the autopilot who has taken residence behind the captain.

McCrea sighs loudly as he turns his hover chair so he can look directly at Auto. "I guess I'm not surprised you're causing problems again."

"Sir, protocol states that robots of unknown origin are not permitted aboard the Axiom."

"Yeah, I know which rule you're referring to," McCrea says scratching his head. Eevee thought he looked unsure of himself. "But you know that rule was made hundreds of years ago to prevent terrorists from taking over starliners or at least that's what I was told during my training with the previous Captain."

"Affirmative," Auto answers. "Unknown robots cannot be monitored for rouge status."

"That's true I guess since we don't have any data on them but I think little Flint is harmless." McCrea then smiles. "I think we are going to bend the rules just this once."

"But sir!" Auto starts only to be interpreted. "No Auto, my decision is final on this one."

"Thank you!" Eevee says feeling very giddy while Auto seethes.

"If you really want to thank me you should let me treat you to dinner." McCrea then blushes as if just realizing what he just said. "I mean only if you want to."

"I would love to."

"Really?" McCrea looks so surprised. "That's great!"

Eevee smiles while Flint chuckles leaning towards Eve who gives her a funny look. "Eevee and a Captain sitting in a tree, . . ." Flint never finished as she is flicked off Eevee's shoulder like a bug, landing hard on the floor. It Eve's turn to laugh. Serves the hummingbird right for picking on their friend with Captain McCrea still present.

**.**

**.**

**End Chapter Three**

**. **

**. **

**Author's Notes:**** Finally some Auto action. It took me some time to get his character right or at least I hope I did. It wasn't easy depicting the argument between Auto and Eevee and then I throw in Eve's refusal to fallow orders. Ouch! I had to rewrite that scene several times. I also hope I didn't make Eve seem to out of character although Wall-E's pain was what changed her motives in the movie so I tried to reuse that reasoning again in a different way. I really want the characters to remain as pure as they can in fan fiction which isn't always easy especially when you change relationships. **

**I also want to think all my readers. I'm glad you like my work and for those of you who reviewed you get a double thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** First off, ****thank you**** to all of those who reviewed, followed, or saved my story. It makes me feel very appreciated. **

**So I will let everyone know before you get started that when the robots are speaking with the Axiom Robot Language their words will be in **_**"italics"**_**. I decided to do this so there won't be any confusion between regular human speech, robot speech, or thoughts. **

**Well, here we go, the next installment. Hope it was worth the wait. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Four**

**.**

**.**

Auto's temper is simmering right below the surface. Captain McCrea has made him out to be a complete fool and what's worse is that he can do nothing about it. The unknown robot is coming to HIS ship, going to live amongst HIS crew and HIS passengers. It's absolutely unacceptable, not mention his dilemma with Eve. What is he going to do about her? There is no question that she needs to be penalized for her refusal to follow a direct order but how to go about it? Deactivation is not really an option he is willing consider at the moment, finding that particular punishment to severe for a first time offense, even if he had already threatened the probe with it.

Auto continues to contemplate his options, thinking about the functions of the Eve probes in general. They were created to be nothing more than temporary staff, with the single purpose of finding a plant. The BNL employee who had delivered the probes to the Axiom before the exodus launch in 2105 had assured Captain Reardon that upon the completion of their directive they would be promptly removed and later reprogrammed to perform other services. This was acceptable as far as Auto was concerned, then in the year 2110 everything changed. Video mail had been sent out by Shelby Forthright, ordering all autopilots to change their directive status from A-239 to A-113.

Directive A-113 is considered a last resort, only to be used if all other options have failed, labeling Earth a dead world. This means that the planet is no longer able support the human race, forcing them to remain in space indefinitely, under the protection of the autopilot. This meant, that Auto was given the responsibility of insuring that the Axiom never returned to Earth again. The directive also instructed him to go to full autopilot, meaning that, he was no longer required to inform the Captain of any alterations he decided to make concerning the ship's staff, protocols, destination, upkeep, or even passenger arrangements and complaints. He was basically given the power of the human Captain even if he was still considered Co-Captain, speaking of which, he still needs to figure out what to do about Eevee. The Axiom is currently at a hundred percent capacity, leaving him with no place to put her, plus he still needs to do more research on her medical procedure, VORA. He has had little success so far, only finding photo copies of her driver's license, certificate or birth, social security card, TBAC certification, and finally a certificate of death, not something he expected to see.

Auto feels very uneasy about this human's sudden discovery. Why would somebody lie about her dying? That doesn't sit well with him and then there is the fact she couldn't have remained alive for hundreds of years without some sort of supervision. The computers that operated the machinery that kept her frozen would have to have been maintained annually, or else, they would have started to fall into disrepair. Someone has been taking care of that equipment, there is no possible way around it. All machines have to have some sort of maintenance which brings him to another concern, the unknown robot.

The hummingbird's body is in very good condition, with minimal ware and tare. That shouldn't be possible. Logic tells him that the unknown robot should have rust, faded paint, and perhaps even hindered movement from failing parts that were never replaced do to the absence of humans or service bots yet she looks new. Someone has been taking care of her, meaning that the unknown robot wasn't simple abandoned as she claims although he is willing to admit that the bird may be unaware of that truth. That is actually more concerning than anything else and the main reason he had requested for the unknown to stay behind in the first place. It was bad enough that he was going to have to be extra watchful over Eevee when she arrived but now he has to deal with the golden robot to.

Feeling restless, Auto moves across the bridge to the control panel that overlooks the Lido Deck. This particular panel can almost be considered his personal work area. It holds a verity options for tasks that only autopilots tend to perform, such as robot staff communications, Axiom maintenance scheduling, engine control selections, and so on. It is also the place where Auto checks his e-mail, something he hasn't done in many years as its main purpose was to send quarterly reports to BNL headquarters which he lost contact with after receiving A-113. He taps on a small green button, using his bottom spoke like a finger, a hologram popping up displaying his inbox which is full of hundreds of new messages. He reads each e-mail quickly, using his advanced visual comprehension technology to comprehend the text as it flashes before him. To a human it would look like a serious of flashing web pages appearing and disappearing in half a second each. Once completed, Auto sighs. There still isn't a positive response.

Auto had sent out an inquiry to every single autopilot in his registry with the assumption that at least one would know something about Eevee and the unknown robot. It didn't seem plausible to him that not at least one of his colleagues from another ship wouldn't know something, after all, he has already established that someone has been going to Earth to take care them. All voyages, regardless of purpose, must be approved by the chief autopilot, therefore it wouldn't be unreasonable to think that at least one robot knew something however nighty-five percent of both the Ark and BNL Luxury Starliner Fleets have already responded. This is worrisome, because if the other five percent respond negatively as well, this means someone is lying.

It is very uncommon for an autopilot to lie but it's not unheard of. For the most part, if an autopilot is lying then that means they have been given a gag order, and if this turns out to be the case then Auto simply hopes its left at that. The last thing he needs is a surprise visitor ordering Eevee's return because he isn't inclined to brake protocol to make some random human from another starship happy. According to BNL law, the moment Probe One located Eevee on Earth, the human became his responsibility. It doesn't matter if whoever was caring for her originally wants her back or not, she is his passenger now, regardless of whether he wants her to be or not. Plus, it doesn't really sit well with him that she was even left on Earth in the first place. He may not like her as a person however that is no reason to force her back into the hands of the ones who left her frozen like that.

Closing his inbox, Auto decides to retreat to his favorite resting place in front of the Axiom's Main Computer who is currently sulking. She didn't like being yelled at for her stupid decision of placing a mindless navigation system in the ARV. She had defended her choice at first, using the ARV's perfect safety record to help with her argument however that didn't change the fact that the probe ship had virtually landed on Probe One and the human. That is unacceptable and most certainly would not have happened if the ARV had been outfitted with a standard base autopilot. These autopilots, although not programed with the same advanced technology of a starliner autopilot, still have the ability to fly small starships with good precision. They also have the ability to make snap decisions should they need to do so.

Auto understands the importance of quick decision making very well, having lots of experience with guiding his own ship through space. The universe is full of danger, even for a starship set on a repetitive course and he has always been mindful of the unexpected. He has, many times, been forced to alter the heading or stop completely when something dangerous is in the Axiom's path, the most memorable being a migratory black hole that had invaded the Kuiper Belt. The ship hadn't really been any danger, as Auto could see the shadowy monster clearly against the backdrop of the bright clouds of the Horsehead Nebula, not to mention that the sensors on the bow had warned him of the threat long before he saw it. Black Holes, despite being obscure in a midnight sky are actually very easy to see as they distort everything around them, including the select few senor readings that don't get sucked into the inky abyss. The passengers of the Axiom had enjoyed the view as he maneuvered the ship around the danger.

Adjusting his wheel, Auto settles himself into a comfortable position, his mind drifting back to Probe One. He still has come up with a solution for her penalization, something he wants to have figured out before she returns home. She, unlike any other robot or human he has ever known, has always had the profound ability to get under his shell not to mention the fact that he is undeniably attracted to her. It's bothersome at best, causing Auto to become distracted when he needs to be focused on other things. He always seems to find himself wondering about her for no apparent reason at random times, wanting to know what she is doing or who she is with. He also tends to find himself riddled with jealousy when he thinks about her with another male robot. It's very annoying.

Auto remembers how this infatuation of his got started. It was exactly one year into the Axiom's exodus cruise, four years before he was to receive A-113. All six Eve probes had been brought to the bridge, each one of them needing a series of activation codes entered into their nine digit touch key pad located on their upper right chest. It's invisible to the naked eye and required his precision for the code to be inputted properly. Each probe woke up for the first time, looking around them curiously before saluting and stating their directive, then he activated Probe One.

Being the last of the probes to be activated, he assumed he knew what to expect which was for Probe One to do as her sisters did. That would not be case though because for some strange reason, she had reached out and grabbed his wheel instead, attempting to spin it. Surprised, Auto jerked back while Captain Reardon who was also present simply laughed saying, "Somebodies made a new friend." Auto was not amused though, especially when she didn't let go even when he told her to. She just giggled at him, acting like they were playing some sort of game, when without warning, she leaned in too quickly, accidently tapping her forehead against his in a chaste kiss. The resulting spark was very pleasurable for him, causing him to grunt in satisfaction. Probe One though, finally released him, acting like she had been burned, completely surprised by the delightful sensations coursing through her. It was obvious to him, judging by her reaction, that she hadn't understood the implications of what she had just done. That was the trouble with newly activated robots, they didn't understand intimacies or boundaries, making them slightly unpredictable. They do learn quickly though, usually understanding all of the ins and outs of proper robot edict by the end of their first month however the damage was already done.

Auto had enjoyed that kiss, there was no denying it. What hot circuited male robot wouldn't like being kissed by a pretty girl even if it was by accident? Being located on the bridge had major downfalls, isolation being the most palpable. He rarely gets to interact with female robots, often leaving him to long for another to get close to. It's an annoying human trait that all robots seem to develop over time, the desire to share affection and intimacy with another. Auto was, unfortunately, no different however he refuses to allow himself such luxuries. Probe One's little kiss was something he tried to push aside, attempting to force himself to forget how nice it felt to have his current touch hers.

Auto feels his wheel twitch involuntarily. It has been nearly seven hundred years since the two had meet and they rarely crossed paths for any reason after that. She was always so well behaved for the most part, never braking any rules or protocol, although she does have an explosive temper that has caused her to get into a few scraps with fellow coworkers. Auto never bothered with disputes between robots though, leaving that kind of work to Go-4 who had plenty of horror stories to tell. The truth of the matter is, that the longer a robot is active, the more human they will become and the more human they become the more trouble they tend to make. He wonders if this had been Probe One's problem today.

Auto feels his wheel twitch again. The refusal of a direct order is not something to be taken lightly. She understood what she was doing, he could tell by the way she was acting. It infuriated him to the point that he desperately wished he could reach through the hologram to shake some sense into her, wanting to force her to see reason but she stood firm, not submitting to him. Then there was Eevee, a loud mouth heathen of a woman. How could Probe One stand to be around someone like that? Even the unknown robot understood the human's behavior was extremely uncouth, scolding her for the terrible language she was using.

The autopilot sighs. This whole situation is just one big mess he has to deal with, which isn't helping with his mood. He has been very grumpy all morning, in no mood for excuses, which reminds him of another thing he needs to do. Go-4 still hasn't sent in a report about the missing passenger, Cody Wilkins, who disappeared early yesterday morning. There still hasn't been a trace of the ten year old boy, making the entire situation very odd. It shouldn't be possible for someone, human or robot, to just disappear. There are cameras in every corner of the Axiom yet he isn't seen by any of them. This is very troublesome for Auto, and he wants answers now. He moves back over to the control panel overlooking the Lido Deck, pressing a red button with his bottom spoke. Go-4 will arrive shortly.

Bing! Bing! Bing!

Auto glances down at the flashing notification blinking on his e-mail. He has just received flagged video mail, meaning that it is urgent. How peculiar. He hasn't received urgent mail sense directive A-113. Curiously, he opens his inbox again, finding the e-mail to be from a starship called Luna Night. Auto doesn't recognize the name, causing him to scan through BNL's spaceship registry curiously, finding this particular vessel to be listed under miscellaneous, instead of Ark or Starliner. That is very strange, actually it is more than strange, it's unheard of. What purpose does this ship have if it doesn't carry human passengers or animals? He taps on the message, a video popping up showing him a still image of a young blond girl no older than fifteen years. Auto is confused. Where is the autopilot?

The video starts, the young girl shyly looking from one place to another, as if checking to see if there is anybody around before she looks directly into the camera. She begins, her words rushed and softly spoken. "Autopilot of the Axiom, I'm responding to your inquiry regarding Eevee and the so called unknown robot. I don't have much time so I've got to make this quick. Please keep them safe, they need you to do that for them. Don't worry about Flint, she's completely harmless. I built her myself but don't ask her about me because she won't know anything. Her real memories have been replaced with another robot's, one that really was left behind on Earth so she doesn't know the truth. You can trust Eevee's memories though as everything she remembers is fact although she's obviously clueless about today's world. The poor girl has been frozen since 2014 and hidden away so coming to the Axiom my cause her to experience culture shock." The girl pauses as if thinking, then she continues. "It's only going to be a matter of time before they figure out Eevee is gone and they will start to look for her. Don't let these people on your ship autopilot! Do not listen to your Captain if he suggests otherwise! You have to listen to me on this, in fact, consider it an order." She pauses again, looking around cautiously, then she begins again. "I'm a direct descendent of Shelby Forthright, the man you consider father so you have to listen to me on this. When the ship's dock I will be in charge of BNL!" She pauses once more this time listening to something that isn't detected by the camera's speaker. "I've got to go. Please keep them safe ok and don't contact Luna Night again. That's an order as well. Be safe and good bye." Then the message ended.

Auto is in complete shock, absorbing everything he just heard, digesting it carefully. This human claims to be a descendent of Shelby Forthright, not something to be taken lightly, of course, there is no proof of this either. She could be lying to him however that doesn't seem logical either, as no responsible autopilot would allow a rouge passenger to proclaiming false intelligence to another ship. This human must be truthful with her words but then again she also seems afraid. He could tell this by the way she was fidgeting, constantly looking over her shoulder while speaking in rushed quite tones. Then there is Eevee to consider, she is indeed important to someone, just like he expected and it sounds like they really are going to want her back at some point. This is troubling to him, even if he has already decided to keep her.

Auto sighs, feeling very irritable. Something strange is going on and he will figure it out what it is one way or another. He turns to face the inside of the bridge, noticing Go-4 sitting in the middle of the room watching him curiously. It's obvious by the nervous squirming of the security robot that he had heard most of, if not all of the e-mail. He must have been down on the Lido Deck when he called. "Report," he commands.

Go-4 looks up at the chief robot, a twinge of uncertainty creeping up into his mind. He had known Auto was in a bad mood before he came up here, heck, the whole ship knew he is pissed off today. Auto has been barking out orders all morning, assigning tasks left and right with ridiculously short deadlines for completion. Now that he is on the bridge, he realizes that Auto is not just in a foul mood, he is border line all out rampage and that e-mail whatever it was about, hadn't helped. It's most definitely not a good day to be the head of Axiom security_. "Still no trace of Cody Wilkins, sir,"_ Go-4 answers using the robot language. He, like many of the Axiom robots, is unable to form actual human words to communicate, instead relaying on his ability to produce high pitched beeps in different configurations to structure his sentences.

Auto glares down at the small white robot, unsatisfied with what he has just heard. He has known Go-4 since they were both activated back in the year 2100, before the Axiom's construction was even completed. The two, over the course of hundreds of years of being forced to work closely together, had developed a trusting friendship. This allowed the two of them to be more relaxed when in each other's presence however today Auto wasn't in the mood to be nice, even to a friend. _"You still can't find him?"_ Darkness can be heard in Auto's tone, even as he begins to speak the robot language. He doesn't need the Captain to overhear and intervene again. _"May I ask why?"_

"_I don't know sir,"_ Go-4 responds tiredly. He has been going none stop for the last forty-eight hours without rest. His battery is starting to get low, causing his hard drive to slow down considerably to save energy. _"I have been ripping this ship apart looking for that kid, dispatching every available steward to the task. I even recruited some of the human service bots that are off duty today to help me look around. I just don't get how he can allude so many eyes_."

Auto gives Go-4 a hard look. He can tell that his friend is reaching his limit. His body is slightly tilted from exhaustion and he is also hovering lower to the ground, giving him only about a half an inch of gap between himself and the floor instead of the normal two. The orange security light on top of his head is also flashing rather dully when he beeps out his responses yet there isn't time for him to rest. The child needs to be found now. _"Are you certain you have searched every room within the Axiom? What about passenger restricted areas?"_

"_I actually started looking there first,"_ Go-4 admits. _"I figured he would have already be turned in by a service bot if he was wondering around the normal passenger permitted areas without supervision. Everyone knows that all humans under the age of fifteen must be accompanied by an adult or a Nan-E bot when exploring the ship." _

"_Indeed,"_ Auto grumbles, not really satisfied with the answer_. "So, what you are telling me is that you have already searched all restricted areas with no success?"_

"_Affirmative,"_ Go-4 answers. _"I even had the trash hold searched thoroughly as I spoke to the Wall-A's. They said they haven't seen a human since the start of their existence."_

Auto feels a headache coming on. It rare for a robot to develop this kind of ailment but it can happen when a one's current becomes irregular from stress, causing a shortage of power to reach the hard drive. _"This is not acceptable,"_ Auto mumbles more to himself than Go-4.

"_I promise, I'm doing everything I can to find the boy,"_ Go-4 continues on, trying to be reassuring. _"I understand how much you care for your human passengers and I swear I will do everything in my power to try and find him, in fact, may I ask you for a major favor that will help me with this task?"_

Auto glares, not in the mood for demands. _"What do you want?"_

"_Well, I would like to request the help of the Eve Probes . . ."_ Go-4 starts when Auto interrupts him grouchily. _"They are on Earth."_

"_Huh?"_ Go-4 is surprised. _"Is it seriously that time of year again?"_

"_Affirmative,"_ Auto answers, unimpressed with Go-4's lack of attentiveness. He figured, just this once, he would let it slide though. The security robot has been rather busy looking for the lost passenger so checking over his memos has probably been the last thing on his mind, although it is still very important that these things not get neglected. Then something else occurs to the autopilot. If Go-4 doesn't know about the start of the Earth missions then he probably doesn't know about the human Probe One found either. He might as well go ahead and notify him since he is here. _"Probe One has located a living human by the name of Eevee Reardon, on Earth."_

Go-4 is shocked by the announcement. _"Really? How is that possible?"_

"_The human was located early this morning shorty after Probe One's arrival one Earth. According to her, the human was frozen when she found her, however due to transportation issues, it was decided that thawing her was the best solution," _Auto explains as he moves over to the Axiom's Main Computer. He taps on her surface bringing up a hologram snapshot of Eevee looking rather pissed off. Flint is on her shoulder and Eve off to her right side.

"_Is this the same human mentioned in the e-mail video you received?"_ Go-4 asks curiously as he stares at the hologram picture.

"_Affirmative, the e-mail was a response to an inquiry about her peculiar situation,"_ Auto answers. _"Although it wasn't much help."_

"_Yeah, I didn't hear any explanation as to why she has dog ears instead of human ears, that's for sure."_ Go-4 is openly staring at the girl's white ears which are facing forward in attention.

Auto gives the security bot a questioning look. _"Dog?"_

"_A dog is a four legged beast covered in fur,"_ Go-4 explains, not the least bit surprised by the autopilot's ignorance. The Axiom never allowed pets so knowledge of such things is rare amongst the ship's robot crew. He decides to elaborate a little bit further_. "Humans like to keep them as pets from what I understand. I actually got to meet one once, right before the Axiom's maiden voyage. A young woman had stopped by to visit her father who was the construction manager for the ship's main engine._ _ She brought her dog with her for some reason and it had ears just like that human."_ Go-4 pops up his left salute arm, using it to point at the girl in the hologram.

Auto looks that the picture of Eevee again, staring at her ears with interest. _"The e-mail was indeed lacking information concerning the girl's appearance however the human herself answered when I asked her personally. She claims that her appearance is due to a medical procedure called VORA. I have yet to find any records about such an operation though."_

"_That's strange,"_ Go-4 says thoughtfully_. "If she really is from the year 2014 then I would think that any medical procedure from that time would have been well documented."_

"_That is true although according to Eevee it was a top secret procedure."_

"_Well we know all about top secret,"_ Go-4 grumbles irritably_. "A-113 has done nothing but cause you problems from the moment you were ordered to follow it, not to mention Captain Reardon flipped out when he found out about it. I had never seen a human so pissed off before, barking out orders left and right while yelling at everyone in sight. That was a miserable day."_

"_Reardon did not trust his superiors,"_ Auto adds, his own tone holding a hint of irritation. _"And even if our leadership is wrong, it is not our place to correct them." _

"_Which leads me to question one thing that the girl in the e-mail had said,"_ Go-4 says, changing the subject to a more serious matter. _"She said that she would be in charge of BNL when the ships dock. Do you recall her saying that?"_

Auto thinks about the e-mail for a moment. He had been more interested in the information she had provided about Eevee and the unknown rather than her rushed good bye but he did remember it. _"Affirmative, I do recollect hearing that."_

"_Isn't that an awfully strange thing for her to say? She claims to be a descendent of our creator Shelby yet she doesn't know about A-113?"_ Go-4 gives Auto a speculative look as he says this.

Auto thinks about the security robot's observation for a moment. It is indeed a strange thing for the girl to say. _"I cannot question any further as she has requested that I not contact her again."_

"_Well she may have meant something else by it or it could have just been a slip of the tongue,"_ Go-4 suggests thoughtfully. _"Humans tend to do that sometimes without realizing it."_

"_Or she could have meant what she said,"_ Auto adds darkly. _"Regardless though, the Axiom will never return to Earth."_

"_I don't doubt it,"_ Go-4 agrees wholeheartedly_. "And any human who tries to dock this ship will undoubtedly be in for a nasty shock, descendent or not."_

"_Indeed,"_ Auto says quietly as he thinks about the taser hidden away in his lower left spoke. It is powerful enough to stop a human heart instantly if used at full power.

"_So, who is this Flint I heard about in the e-mail? Is she the gold bird robot in the hologram sitting on Eevee's shoulder?"_

"_She is an unknown robot that was discovered by Probe One right before locating the human,"_ Auto explains_. "According to the e-mail she can be trusted however I am not inclined to do so blindly. I want her watched continuously by your best stewards until I can determine if she is a risk or not."_

"_If I may be so bold as to ask,"_ Go-4 begins cautiously. _"Why would you allow an unknown robot to come to the Axiom in the first place? I mean protocol states . . ."_

"_I'M VERY AWARE OF WHAT PROTOCOL STATES!"_ Auto's temper explodes all of the sudden sending shivers down to Go-4's core. It's been a long time since he has been yelled at like that by the autopilot_. "I'm sorry,"_ Go-4 apologizes. _"I didn't mean it like that."_

Auto doesn't respond right away, attempting to collect himself. _"No, Go-4 do not feel sorry. The question is a legitimate one."_

"_But it is still not my place to question you."_ Go-4 looks at the autopilot with worry. He hasn't seen Auto this upset for quite some time.

"_Truthfully it is not that simple,"_ Auto begins causing Go-4 to look at him curiously. _"There was a series of events that resulted in the unknown's permission."_

"_Oh?"_ Go-4 is very curious. _"Are you willing to tell me what they are?"_

"_The human, Eevee, is not one to take orders,"_ Auto begins, a hint of annoyance in his voice. _"She argued with me when I ordered the unknown robot to stay on Earth."_

"_That must have been a joy for you,"_ Go-4 says sarcastically. Auto has never liked it when a Captain argued with him so some slip of a girl doing it must have really got his circuits hot. _"Did you lose your temper with her?"_

"_Almost,"_ Auto admits. _"That girl really tested my patience. She was loud, rude, and not willing to submit to my commands in the least. She even threatened to do me physical harm."_

"_Wow,"_ Go-4 says impressed. _"That takes guts. You're a very intimidating machine when you're mad."_

"_She did not fear me,"_ Auto corrected hotly. _"She still doesn't have a reason to."_

"_Oh, I see."_ Go-4 then thinks about what he has been told. Humans from 2014 really didn't have exposure to advanced AI or the strict protocols that surrounded them. The girl probably saw robots as servants rather than the backbone that's going to make her new life easy. She better figure it out quick though because Auto will not hesitate to make her life a living hell if she pisses him off enough, after all, he is the true Captain even if it not official. _"So what did you do when she threatened you?"_

"_I ordered Probe One to remove the unknown when the human said this to me,"_ Auto explained_. "I nearly lost all of my restraint when she declined to obey, stating that she would not force the unknown to leave."_

"_WHAT?!"_ Go-4 couldn't believe what he just heard_. "Miss Goody Goody, always plays by the rules Probe One? She disobeyed a direct order from you?"_

"_She would not submit, even when I threatened to have her deactivated."_ Auto's tone is trembling with rage as he recalls the event_. "Then Captain McCrea shows up on the bridge when he overhears the argument between Eevee and me while in his quarters."_

"_Our good old Captain,"_ Go-4 grumbles. He personally never liked McCrea. The man doesn't know a thing about being a Captain, much less a good one_. "I'm going to guess he was the one who gave the unknown permission then."_

"_Affirmative." _

Go-4 sighs thinking about how embarrassed his friend must be. Probe One doesn't have a clue about the hurt she is causing and then McCrea has to go and push his weight around forcing Auto to submit in front of others. He wonders if Auto was actually scolded like a child again by that stupid man they call Captain. Auto must have felt humiliated in front of Probe One. Go-4 knows he would feel that way if his love saw him scolded by a superior. _"That must have been rough for you."_

"_Negative, I'm just annoyed,"_ Auto denies.

"_Even though Probe One was present?"_ Go-4 adds. He's not fooled. He can hear the strain in the autopilot's tone.

"_Why should she matter?"_

Go-4 grunts. _"You shouldn't play dumb with me."_

"_Excuse me?"_ Auto's tone is very foreboding. Go-4 knows he is entering dangerous waters. Probe One has always been a tender subject but he needs to say these things. Auto needs to stop avoiding.

"_Look, I know this in inappropriate for me to say but Auto, I know you like Probe One romantically. You liked the feel of her current when she kissed you and don't you deny it because I was there that day to! I felt spark between you two and I was on the other side of the room." _Go-4 gives Auto a hard look which is returned tenfold. Auto snarls out, _"Do not act as if you know anything about my feelings for an EVE probe. I lust for her, nothing more. I do not care for her in any other way."_

'Well at least he will admit that he desires her,' Go-4 thinks to himself. _"So then you won't be bothered if I set her up on a blind date then?"_

"_What?"_ Auto looks like he is about to commit murder.

"_My wife and Probe One are friends,"_ Go-4 explains seriously. _"And my sweet love thinks she needs to set Probe One up on a date with Steward Thirteen. From what I understand he really likes Probe One but has been too shy to tell her."_

Auto doesn't say anything, he just glares down at the security robot, his eye a deep crimson. Jealousy is eating him alive but he refuses to admit it.

"_When she gets back,"_ Go-4 warns_. "My wife is going to ask Probe One to meet her friend and if I know my love, she isn't going to take no for an answer unless you wish to stake a claim now?"_

Auto continues to glare. _"Why would I do that?"_

"_Because you are attracted to her,"_ Go-4 answers simply. _"I mean, who wouldn't be? She is a good looking female and there are a lot of guys who want to date her which is why she always disappears in February. Poor girl can't get a moments of peace during the month of love." _

"_Go-4 don't you have a passenger to locate?"_ Auto's tone is trembling. The thought of her with another making him lose control of himself.

The security robot sighs. He's lost this battle. _"Yeah I do."_

"_Then go find him."_ Auto all buts snarls.

"_Fine, I'm going."_ Go-4 heads for his personal exit which is below the control panel that overlooks the Lido Deck. _"But just a fair amount of warning before I go. Male robots out number females a hundred to one on the Axiom, meaning that Probe One will eventually be approached by someone she won't refuse. It might be because she is lonely or maybe she is genially attracted to them but regardless of the reason, she will eventually accept." _

"_LEAVE!"_ Auto yells, as a cracking sound fill the air. The autopilot in a rage had pressed down too hard on a button, destroying the protective glass.

Go-4 bolts from the room fearfully. Friends or not he just pushed Auto over the edge and that's a dangerous thing to. 'Oh well,' he thinks to himself. 'I had to try at least once.'

**. **

**.**

**.**

**End Chapter Four**

**.**

**.**

**Authors Note:**** Well there is. It's out into the open. I wondered if it was a good idea to write Auto this way so soon into the story but the truth is there is just so much I need to enter into the plot. This may be an Auto / Eve story but Eevee's got her own problems plus Wall-E's got to make an appearance. I mean how can I write a Wall-E fan fiction without the star? Don't worry though, even though I revealed Auto's feelings I'm not going to make him and Eve a couple overnight. So how did I do with Go-4's personality? I really couldn't get a feel for his nature in the movie so I winged it making him more of a happy character with an extreme devotion to Auto. I also thought it would be a nice twist to make the two friends. Hope it's satisfactory. Well it's been fun, until next time.**


End file.
